Same Mistake
by THUNDER BRAT
Summary: Ten years. Emily and Hotch have been separated for ten years, because of an UNSUB. Emily had to raise their kids without him. How can they once again become a family? How can the team function again? People change. Children grow up, sometimes too fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok i know i really shouldn't be getting out a new story but i just couldn't help it. It has been in my head for a long time now and i finally decided to write it down. Hope you all enjoy and please review and tell me if you're interested. the first chapter is the most difficult and fun so i really hope you like it and Review Please?**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! if i forget just remember i put it in this chapter for the whole story! hahah  
**

* * *

_**Same Mistake**_

**Saying 'Bye'**

"Good bye, Aaron. I love you" Emily murmured as she gave her husband one last hug

"Don't say bye. Once we get him, we'll be a family again." Hotch smiled sadly at Emily who had her tear stained face on his chest.

Emily really didn't want to leave… leave her family, but she had to do it to protect her family. Emily knew that the UNSUB would be watching and she had to get herself and the kids as far away from him as possible. She couldn't risk losing her kids, but at what cost?

"I love you." Emily said giving Hotch one last hug.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself and the kids." Hotch said as she pulled away.

Emily couldn't look back if she did she wouldn't be able to hold it together anymore. But she couldn't help but think that their fate was sick. How could it be that when such a couple finally formed a family, they be split up? Hotch had been through it before he had lost Hailey that way. But it was different Hailey was his ex and yes she was Jack's mother but he hadn't loved her like Emily.

Emily and Hotch had finally formed a family after Hailey's death, and just a few months ago they had been celebrating the birth of their daughter, their young and innocent two month old daughter. And before that they had celebrated their twin sons' fifth birthday party. They had become such a great family; two loving parents, a loving ten year old son, Jack, two adorable five year old twin sons, Derek David and Jason Spencer, and their adorable baby girl, Elaina.

Hotch couldn't stand to watch his wife walk out of his office. He knew he had to let her go; he wanted her to go so she would be safe, but it was killing him. He had watched Hailey walk out with Jack before but now Emily was walking out with his four kids, kids that he had no idea when he would see again. Now he was losing five people that he loved and it was his fault. Once again he hadn't made 'the deal'.

Hotch had all ready said his good bye to his kids. Now he all he could do was watch as the rest of team all said good bye to one of their members and her kids.

What hurt the whole team the most was that no one would know were Emily would be. They wouldn't know how she was, or how the kids were.

Emily walked out of the BAU with her daughter in her arms and her three sons walking along side her. Jack was holding each boy's hands. He was always a protective big brother and he was looking over for his brothers. Derek David was happily awake as he was a very energetic boy. Jason Spencer on the other hand was sleepy after all it was early in the morning.

Emily would look down at them and her tears would rise to her eyes again. But she knew she had to be strong or else it would be even more difficult. She had to make it as easy as possible for her, for the kids, and for Hotch. He all ready blamed himself, without her breaking down again. As much as she told him that it wasn't his fault, he blamed himself. She just hoped that soon enough she could return to his arms and everything would be all right.

Emily finally reached the parking lot were an officer was to escort her and the kids to safety… and far away from the BAU.

Soon enough she would have to change her name and look, and as for the kids they would have to go by middle names and of course a different last name.

Jack understood perfectly what was happening he had been through it before and even though he didn't remember everything, but he knew that he wouldn't be Jack Hotchner.

Derek David and Jason Spencer didn't understand much they just knew that they would be taking a vacation and that their daddy wouldn't be around them a for a while, but they were used to daddy and mommy going on trips, but now mommy was going to around more.

And Elaina, Emily just wished that Hotch were around to see his daughter grow up. The first few months are when children change the most. And Hotch needed to be around for that, and Emily needed him for that too.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all liked it, Please review and tell me what you thought. i will update asap! but tell me what you thought, i think this has much potential but I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	2. Adjusting

**OK Thanks so much to all who have added this story to their alerts and have reviewed. I now it's hard to review the first chapter so i really hope you all review this chapter and tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Sorry Forgot! I do not own criminal minds or any of the characters... i wish i did. **

**

* * *

**

_**Same Mistake**_

_**'Adjusting'**_

Emily and the kids had landed in Berkley California a week ago. Emily honestly thought it was a beautiful place but she just wished that Hotch would be there alongside her. They had been given their new 'life's'.

Emily was to begin working as a law professor at UC Berkley in just a few days. The kids had all ready started going to school. Elaina would begin to go to a day care once Emily started work. But things might begin to worsen.

Emily had always had help with the kids, either from Hotch or from someone from the team, and now she was alone. Well technically she wasn't alone she had the day care and the officer in charge of her protection, but she didn't have a friend… family member.

Emily was unpacking the little they brought and placing it around the house they were renting. The house was big enough so that each child, had their own room and she had hers. The house was big, a two story house with a beautiful view. Emily knew she would have enjoyed it if Hotch was there.

As Emily looked through a photo album, that she managed to take with her, she felt like breaking down again. The first picture was, of Hotch, Jack and her on the day of their wedding. She saw how small the little boy was then, how he looked with his cute chubby cheeks and blonde hair.

Then the next picture was of the day they brought the twins home. Jack had been waiting with the team at their house. In the picture Emily could see the anxiousness of the little boy. That day they had, made a barbecue and had team and Jessica over.

The third picture was of a day in the park. Jack was older he was around the age of eight and the twins were only three. She saw how much the little boys looked like her and Hotch. They both still had their baby fat, and were brightly smiling with Hotch's dimples. They both had big brown eyes. Both boys had a sort of curly, wavy hair.

The next picture was the most recent one in the album it was of the day they brought Elaina home. She saw how small and cute the little girl was. Around her were all her big brothers. Jack was sitting to the right of Emily who was holding Elaina and the twins were to her left.

Emily couldn't keep looking at them it was becoming too much. She quickly closed the album and put it away after all no one could really see what was in that.

Emily had to explain the kids that they all had to go by their last names and that their daddy didn't live with them. They had not understood completely but she hoped that soon it wouldn't be needed.

"Mowmmy, can I get a juice, pwease?" asked David snapping Emily out of her thoughts

"Yeah, sweetie, tell Spencer and Jack they can get one too." Emily said kindly brushing his hair out of his face, and thinking that they needed a haircut.

Before she went to work she would get a haircut and contacts. She had refused dying her hair. She really didn't want to change the kids look but she knew she would need too.

Jack was tall for his age, and had his blond hair was in a shaggy surfer cut. He looked a lot more like Hailey then Hotch. He would often dress very proper for his age, maybe he had gotten that from Hotch. He was a serious young boy, but he was also very happy.

The twins, Hotch and Emily had named them after the profilers that had meant a lot to them. They had decided to name the oldest Derek David and called him Derek but now that would change. He would have to go by David. The youngest was named after the other two valuable profilers in their lives, Jason Spencer, they often called him Jason but that would also change. They were quite short for their age, they were five and still hadn't reached Emily's waist. Hotch had confessed that he too, was short when he was young, so they didn't worry. They had black hair and also had a shaggy surfer cut. They both had very different personalities; they both matched the names they had.

Derek David Hotchner; was a very happy and a very sport involved kid. He loved running around and playing. Hotch and Emily would usually have to drag him back in at nights. He was also turning into a very young mini player. He would love to do things to impress the girls in his class. Emily, Hotch, and the team had all noticed that and they all found it cute specially David Rossi and Derek Morgan, but both Emily and Hotch really hoped he wouldn't turn into a younger version of Derek Morgan or David Rossi.

Jason Spencer Hotchner; was a brilliant young boy. He would love to read and play card games. He would love to spend time with Uncle Spencer and read some of his books, well when mommy and daddy let him. Hotch and Emily both wanted him to be smart but also didn't want him to overdo it. He would like to play with his brothers, but he wasn't the best at sports but he also wasn't the worst. He was also much shier then his twin brother.

"Mom, mom!" Jack screamed from outside snapping Emily once again out of her thoughts and making her room outside.

Once Emily reached outside she saw that Spencer had fallen and had a bloody knee. Emily walked to him and bent down and picked him up.

Both Jack and David followed her into the kitchen counter were she sat Spencer.

Emily quickly got out the first aid kit and put some Neosporin on his scraped knee then put a batman band aid on it.

"There you go sweetie. Now what happened?" Emily asked turning to Jack who knew would be the one to give her a straight answer.

Both David and Spencer started mumbling something about Spencer falling and something about David pushing Spencer. Quickly Emily stopped them both from talking and turned to Jack who explaining, "David, was running and tripped on the fire hose so before he fell he kicked his foot, and Spencer tried dogging it so he fell forward."

"Okay, all of you be careful. And now it's late go to bed. Quickly there school tomorrow. Go!" Emily said placing Spencer back on the ground so that they could all go up. She could hear them all mumbling something about doing something else instead of school, and chuckled.

* * *

Hotch could help but feel horrible. If it weren't because he didn't make the damn deal his family would be there with him. It was late in Quantico and he had been the last one to leave, he really had no reason to leave. The last thing he wanted was to get home… to his empty home.

Hotch would try to walk straight to his room but even that room would bring him memories. And so did all the other rooms in that house. Every corner had a memory and Hotch felt horrible that he couldn't have them close.

He got dressed for bed and got in. he lay in his empty bed looking up.

The only thing he could think of... the only thing he had been thinking of for the past few days, the file on the UNSUB.

This guy was far worse than Foyet. George Foyet had been a killer who had made a deal to 'stop' killing for ten years and Hotch had feared that he would have stopped just to torture him but this guy was far worse. This guy, that's all Hotch could think of him as if he ever learned thought his name he felt like it was even worse. This guy would wait far longer, what he wanted was to destroy Hotch watch him ask for forgiveness and give him what he wanted.

Hotch would have never, given up what the guy wanted. How could he. Just because and UNSUB had wanted his life he would give it away. The guy had, had the nerve to ask for his family for his wife and kids.

A picture he had dropped had caused so many problems. Hotch had dropped the picture and the UNSUB found it and wanted his family, his wife, his sons and his daughter.

Hotch would never regret not making the deal, because it was a deal that he couldn't make but it still hurt because now he didn't have his family. When would it finally end? When would he be able to have his life back?

**OK these first few chapters are going to be how time goes by and things like that but we will be getting to the more exiting. But tell me is there something you didn't understand? want more info on something? OK well tell me what you honestly thought PLEASE!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)**


	3. 1 Year Later

**OK so i really haven't had much of a feedback on this or a result so i'm wondering what happened? Well Review please i need the reviews and i had problems replying to a review so thank you to all who have reviewed.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**_Sam Mistake_**

_**1 year later**_

It was Monday morning and Emily had woken up at her regular time. She had enough time to get ready to go to work, get Elaina ready for day care, wake the twins and get them ready for school. And jack always was a huge help. She never actually asked him to help but he was always so helpful.

Jack would daily wake up get ready without Emily having to worry about him and he would always make his brothers lunch since both young boys hated the school lunches. He really didn't mind sometimes he would eat at school or make himself his lunch depending on what he wanted.

Jack was now eleven years old and was in fifth grade, next year he would be off to middle school. Jack was very smart, he would daily do his homework and help his brothers… well David with his homework.

David was now six years old and was going to first grade. He loved, when the class went to play and PE he loved to play. But something David also loved was when the girls in his class would cheer for him and call him 'Davey' or 'Cutie'. Dave had always been involved in sports and now that they were living in Berkley was not an exception. Emily hadn't really wanted to involve them too much, she had hoped that there time there would have been shorter.

Spencer was also six but he wasn't in first grade he was in second. As much as Emily had asked him to try and stay in first grade, she also knew it wasn't fair to keep him there if he could do better. Spencer had also showed the potential to skip another grade but Emily had put her foot down. They had eventually reached an agreement. Spencer was transferred to an Elementary school for gifted students. Spencer was in second grades but it seemed he was learning far more.

Elaina had just turned one on Saturday. Emily had been tempted to send a picture of Elaina to Hotch, but she knew that could jeopardize so much. She was energetic and loved to grab things but mostly she loved to grab mommy's keys. She would also flip the channels on the TV while the boys would be watching it, if she reached the remote. She had just taken her first steps and thanks to boys they recorded it.

Emily had made sure to take as much video and as many pictures as possible. Every day was like a photo shoot for the kids. Not for her, she wasn't a fan of pictures but she had taken some on important occasions. She wanted to make sure that Hotch was involved in all the parts of the kids life's… even if he could only see them through pictures.

Emily was getting ready and as she saw herself in the mirror she could help but remember how it all began.

* * *

The team was on a local case. The case had been much more horrid then JJ had first announced. The UNSUB had been the son of the second victim. The profile had told them he would have been older but it was wrong. The UNSUB had started killing fifteen years before the BAU ever received the case. When the young man had only been twenty making him thirty five now.

Emily had still been on maternity leave and was not help in the case more than a few hints over the phone. But Hotch as always carried a picture they had taken a few days after Elaina had been born.

Hotch and the rest of the team had not ever considered the son the UNSUB he had been so hurt… he had wanted the killer caught well at least that's what he said and a group of profilers had fallen for it.

The team had all gone out to one of the last crime scenes and Hotch accidentally dropped the picture he carried. Hotch hadn't noticed until later that night at home when he was with Emily.

At first Hotch had thought nothing of it, but after Emily fell asleep he received a call.

The call that had not left Hotch's mind since that day or Emily's since he told her.

"Hello, Agent Aaron Hotchner." A cold raspy voice said through his phone.

"Who is this?" asked Hotch knowing that it couldn't be something good.

"Well, agent I think you referred to me as and 'UNSUB' but after you learned my name you called me by it." The voice said slowly and calmly

Hotch knew who he was talking to at that point, and he said with vial, "Steven Richards. What do you want?"

"I want your life. No well not your life… but your family. I want your beautiful wife, your adorable sons, and that precious baby girl." He said demanding

"What?" Hotch asked knocked out of his comfort zone.

"You heard me. I want them. Either I get them or they die your choice Agent." Steven said with a dark laugh.

"Never! I'm not afraid of you." Hotch said before hanging up and not wanting to listen to it anymore.

The call had been brief but he had never forgotten it. And never would.

The rest of team and Hotch were on full alert but they had never considered it as bad until the twins came home with a note from the Steven Richards.

Both boys had come home with a lollipops and notes saying that he knew where they went to school and everything about the.

Luckily the kids had not eaten the candy since both knew not to eat candy given to them by strangers. The team had send the candy to the lab and found out that it was contaminated and could have caused serious health issues.

That's was when Hotch had began insisting on the witness protection program but later that week another incident happened. Jack had always walked home, since he had proven to be a big boy and the school was a few houses down. And he was offered a ride home by a man that he described as Steven Richards.

That was when both Emily and Hotch had decided that the kid's safety was far more important, so as much as it killed them they agreed to go through with it.

* * *

Hotch woke up that morning with the same nightmare as he had been waking up since the day his wife and kids left. The dream was of the last time he saw Emily and as she walked out he saw Steven Richards walk along her side.

Besides waking up with the nightmares he had wake up with an uncountable anger and he had become even more strict and serious. The year had began to kill him but the thought, that he never knew when he would get his kids back or his wife, did kill him emotionally.

**OK well thank you to NicknHotchfan it mens a lot what you said. thanks! Please review!**


	4. 5 Years Later

**Well this hasn't had a great outcome, but i love this story so here it is. Thanks to all who have reviewed and alerted please review they help and make it so much better. Well enjoy. And review please.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Well the kids i do... well not Jack or Henry.

* * *

**

**Same Mistake**

_**5 years later**_

Time had passed slowly and painfully. Aaron Hotchner would daily wake up with the terrible reminder, that his family was somewhere else. He would daily wake up in an empty bed, only to get out and be in an empty house. His kids were somewhere else growing up.

Something that, hurt Hotch daily, yet he couldn't leave without seeing them, he would stand in front of a picture of his family. The picture was a picture that a nurse had taken of the whole family. The team was there, Emily was in the hospital bed holding their daughter and the boys were with Henry hovering over her.

"Happy Birthday, princess." Hotch murmured at the picture.

Today was exactly five years from the day that picture had been taken. Elaina was turning five years old and he wasn't there. He didn't know her.

Hotch grabbed a cup of coffee and quickly closed the door on his way out.

Hotch rarely spend time at home. After a long case he would stay in his office and even if he had paperwork he wouldn't care he would stay there and look over Richard's file. Go over every word. What was far worse was that he had been taunting him.

A month after Emily and the kids were taken into the witness protection services was Emily's birthday. That birthday he had spend it in his office going over a file that he all ready knew front and back, when he received a phone call.

"_Hotchner." Hotch answered his phone. It was late, around 2 a.m._

"_Hello, Aaron." His voice was calm but Hotch could tell that a smirk was on his face._

"_Where are you?" Hotch asked as he quickly texted Garcia with an emergency cell phone he carried._

"_Now, Aaron, if I told you, how would that be fun? I would have called you earlier but I could see that Agent Rossi was still at the BAU. Do tell me what was he doing there at 12 am?" Richard said mockingly._

"_I will catch you, you sick bastard." Hotch said as Garcia had all ready answered that she was trying to triangulate the call from her apartment._

"_Now, Aaron. I just called to tell you that I sure hope Emily has a great birthday. You should buy her something… or maybe not, I doubt you'll ever give it to her." Richards said chuckling at himself._

"_What do you want?" Hotch asked. He wanted to hang up but he knew Garcia needed time._

"_Nothing, just to see how you are breaking down. How you are becoming nothing. How you lost what held you together… I'll talk to you soon Agent Hotchner. Jack's birthday is in three weeks right? Yeah. I'll talk to you then. Have a good night's rest, Agent Hotchner." Richard hung up before anything else was said._

He had used a disposable cell phone that time and the times that followed. Because that was not the only time he had called, on the contrary on every birthday and on his anniversary he called. He taunted him; they always found the phones but never him.

Hotch knew that today would not be any different. He knew it and as much as he wanted to be in control of it all, he knew that Richards was the only one with control in that conversation.

Hotch got to the BAU and as always he was the first one there. He went up to his office. He noticed that the paperwork that was always on his desk when he arrived was pretty low, that day. Or was it always like that. Hotch placed his go bag on the floor and his brief case on the desk as he walked to the window that had a view of Quantico.

He knew that he was being watched. He knew that the phone call would be any moment. He always made sure Hotch was alone. So it was in the morning or in the night, but considering that at night would make it tomorrow he knew the call was only moments away.

And as if by cue, Hotch's phone began buzzing.

"Hotchner." Hotch said he knew that he didn't have to be he needed to show him that he hadn't changed, though he had.

"Hello, Agent." Richards' voice came in as always calm.

"Do we really have to go through with this crap every time you call?" asked Hotch annoyed and frustrated

"OUCH that one hurt agent. Okay I was just going to tell you for something, but if you don't want to hear it then… okay." Richards said trying to sound convincing

"Don't lie. You weren't going to tell me anything. And even if you were, It wouldn't be something I really would want to hear. So stop playing." Hotch snapped back

"Agent, are we getting annoyed with the calls. Ok… I'll change it. Have a nice day Aaron. I hope Elaina does too. Five that's big I wonder if she looks like Em. Good bye." Richards said, as Hotch tightened the grip on the phone at the mention of Elaina and Emily. _How dare he call her Em? _He thought.

Hotch sat back down in his seat. He would ask Garcia to send some Agents to get the cell phone.

Hotch looked down at his files and began to work. If he didn't the pain would catch up with him, not that it wouldn't soon enough.

* * *

Emily had woken up earlier than usual. Today was Elaina's fifth birthday party. As much as every birthday hurt her she had decided that the kids deserved to have their birthdays' without any hint of sadness.

Emily had bought everything to make Elaina a small cake. After all it was only Thursday on Saturday they would be having a birthday party.

Emily couldn't help but smile, as much as things were wrong and completely messed up the kids made her smile.

Jack was now fifteen but sure didn't act like it. Emily had always thought that teenagers were disobedient and rebellions not that she expected that from any of her kids but she was getting ready for the teenage years. But for Jack it seemed it skipped him. He was an obedient and caring, and he was an A, B student and loved to play baseball.

Emily had never wanted to make Jack responsible for his siblings too much. She knew that he would always be responsible and caring but she didn't want to over whelm him.

Jack had recently asked Emily about dating. Emily wasn't very happy with her son dating when he was fifteen but she trusted him. Emily had given Jack permission and she had even met his girlfriend who happened to be a neighbor. Emily had also talked to him about responsibilities and priorities. But the most awkward conversation was 'the talk' she had always thought that Hotch would be the one to talk to them… well she hoped.

David was now ten and was on a soccer, baseball, basketball, and football team. He loved running around and that hadn't changed. Unfortunately he was the only one that had never asked about Hotch. Emily wondered what he thought. She had talked to him and he said he understood and that he couldn't wait to see him again but there was something that Emily really didn't like about his words.

David was a B student, the problem with him was that he focused on his sports and friends more but luckily he was still a good student. His friends he would daily go out with his friends to a park that was on the corner to play sports and have other kids… girls watch. His personality hadn't changed very much, he had gone from simply enjoying when the girls cheered for him to loving when they hugged and kissed him after he won. That was his motivation. That and that Emily and Elaina were always the loudest ones yelling and cheering for him.

Spencer was also ten, and he proved to be brilliant. He had been in spelling bees, science fairs, young authors' fairs, and so on. He was very smart and once again even in the school he was attending he had to skip a grade because of his intelligence. He was now in seventh grade while David was in fifth. He played soccer with David. And Emily or no one could deny that he also loved when the girls all cheered for him.

Spencer would usually play soccer with David but when David played other sports he would stop. Spencer wasn't the best at soccer player but he wasn't the worse he was mid fielder and usually to assure a goal he shot it to David, the sticker, but Spencer had made goals before and he liked playing.

Elaina was now five years old and was attending kindergarten, she liked going and playing with all her friends she loved going and watching her brothers' play and have them play with her. Elaina was the baby so she was the most spoiled in the house. Jack, David, Spencer and Emily would drop everything they were doing to give her what she needed.

Emily smiled at the 'profile' she had built of each of her kids. She knew that every small thing they did one day she would be rambling to Hotch.

Hotch. When would she see him again? When would the nightmare end? When would their family be complete again?

**Well review and tell me what you thought please. Oh and keep in m ind the kids personalities are important or they will be.**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	5. 10 Years Later

**OK I am so sorry for the long wait but i will update again soon**. **i also wanted to thank** _Kimd33_ **for being my only reviewer and making me happy with her review haha. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Again I wish but i don't, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I only own their kids!**

**Same Mistake**

_**10 years later**_

Ten years had passes, ten damn long years. Ten years that Hotch didn't see his kids or wife. Ten years the team hadn't seen their family members. Ten years that fours kids had grown up without a father.

Ten years. And they were no closer to catching the UNSUB then the day he escaped.

It hurt Hotch everyday to know that he didn't have his kids or wife with him; that his eldest son should be in college by then, that his little boys were now teenagers, that the baby girl he had held in his hands was now a ten year old girl, that his wife must be struggling to keep herself sane for the kids. Everything hurt him.

The team all knew and that bond they all had towards Hotch was still intact on their part but it seemed Hotch wanted nothing to do with family bonds. Hotch had become strict and demanding, but when the team needed Aaron Hotchner and not SSA Aaron Hotchner he was there for them. He would never stop caring for his team it just seemed he wanted less and less to do with them for their own safety.

David Rossi was the most insisting of the team members he had persuaded Hotch into talking the most. Rossi always knew what he what was wrong, sometimes they would silently go to a bar just as a sign of support. Rossi would never deny that he missed Emily Prentiss like hell, well at least not to Hotch. That would just make Hotch suffer even more. But Rossi missed her. She had been like a daughter to him, and the kids, Rossi had become very attached to them. Rossi had never had children and a part of him loved those kids, Hotch and Emily like his own children. Over the years, David Rossi had also dedicated his free time to find Richards.

Derek Morgan was another dedicated member of the BAU. He had known what it was like to grow up without a father and he didn't want that for Emily and Hotch's kids. He cared about Emily like a younger sister and cared for Hotch like a father figure. Luckily this time Strauss hadn't thought of transferring Hotch, so Morgan was not the Unit Chief. Morgan would sometimes look over the file but the only thing it did to him was get him angry. There was no new information and the profile was correct and that's what worried him.

Spencer Reid was still the same quiet guy he was. Except he felt lost, Emily had been a mother to him, she was the one team member that knew what it was like not to have a mother in their lives. And Emily had tried to change that for Reid. But now, he didn't have her, she was out there alone with her kids. He knew the file by memory not just because of his memory but because how many times he looked over it.

Jenifer Jareau missed her friend dearly. She hated to see Hotch break slowly and she knew that no matter where Emily was, she was breaking too. She also hated the fact that their kids were probably suffering too. JJ knew how being a mother was difficult but she had Will. She just wished that soon enough her friend and sister would come back.

Penelope Garcia had lost the 'Garcia flare' she always had; she lost it slowly every day. It hurt her to know that her friend was out there with her kids because of an UNSUB. She would cry almost every day and on the kids or Emily's birthdays she would lock herself in her lair and no come out until it was time to leave.

Jason Gideon. Yes they had called him, they were able to localize him and as soon as Reid told him about Emily and Hotch, he was glad for Hotch and Emily. But when they told him about Emily he had showed up at the BAU. He had tried his hardest to help with the profile but there wasn't much he could do. All it had done was hurt the team when he left, and hurt him as he left knowing that Hotch and Emily were going to suffer because of the damn job.

* * *

Emily woke up and knew that the day was going to be the same as all the others.

Jack Hotchner or as he was known, because of the WPP, Jack Donavon was now twenty and had gone to college two years ago, he was attending Harvard to study criminal justice and forensic psychology. Jack didn't want to leave his mother and siblings but Emily had convinced him that it was the best and he knew it was. He was a lot like his father, he liked wearing a suit and it wasn't his Halloween costume anymore it was him. He wore a suit like his father did. Jack didn't really look like he had ten years ago. He was tall and his blondish brownish locks were now completely blond, they simply had taken that color. He was like his father; he had only ever had one girlfriend, his current. Jack really missed his dad, sometimes he would look him up on _YouTube _just to see him.

Derek David Hotchner, David Donavon, was now fifteen; he was a sophomore in High School. David had never stopped playing sport's he simply played more as time went by. He was the quarterback for varsity at his high school which was something big for a sophomore do be. He loved playing and he still played other sports but football had been his favorite and the one he was best at. David wasn't that little boy anymore; he was tall and had spiked short black hair. He was strong for his age and was very fit. David had shown interest in girls from a young age and they all knew that, and now he had an official girlfriend. Emily had met her a few times but David wasn't much for the family gatherings. Emily knew he was serious about that girl because it had been his longest 'crush' but she also knew that he would sometimes spent his time flirting with other girls and that was something she absolutely didn't want. She didn't want David to turn into Rossi or Morgan. David was also the only one that would avoid conversations about Hotch, and Emily and Spencer had both seen times when David would turn the TV off if something about the BAU came up.

Jason Spencer Hotchner, Spencer Donavon, was also fifteen and was a senior in High School; he had skipped grades after all. He still played soccer sometimes specially with David he loved messing around with David's competitiveness. He would sometimes lose and even get hurt when the games went too far but he knew how to take a hit. Spencer and David were identical twins, facially; because Spencer had more of a Hotch hair cut, with only a short bang gelled up. Spencer was smart and he knew it, he loved to read and study but he wouldn't over do it like he did when he was younger know he also liked to go out with his friends and his girlfriend. Who happened to be Jack's girlfriend's sister. So Emily really did know her neighbors and they 'knew' them. Of course, Spencer's girlfriend didn't know, only Jack's did. Spencer did remember something about his father and their 'aunts' and 'uncles' but he would sometimes look through pictures his mom had stored. He didn't want to ask her to get them for him, it would only hurt her.

Elaina Hotchner, Elaina Donavon, was know ten years old. She looked so much like Emily; she was Emily in a mini version. She had long, black wavy hair and was a very kind person. She loved being happy and making people around her happy. She loved playing tag with her brothers especially when Jack came home. Elaina was young but they had explained to her what had happened and she had understood the best she could. She knew what she was supposed to tell people if they asked about her dad, but she also knew that one day she would see him again.

Emily Hotchner Prentiss, Amanda Donavan, she hated that she had to change her name; she hated everything about being away from Hotch. She hoped that soon enough he would catch Richards. She knew the odds but she also knew Hotch's determination. She missed him, and all the team. She liked being a professor but she needed Hotch and the team. She missed them all. She had thought of a way that they could all be together again, but it was too risky for her liking and she knew Hotch would think that too. But she needed to be with him again, it had been too long. She needed him. But Emily also knew that her kids had their lives there and it would be hard to pull them away from it. No matter what she chose she knew that no one more year was going to pass without Hotch being with her and the kids.

**I know a long speech and no dialogue but that will change soon. This is as much time as i am letting pass well a few days but no more years. The story begins and will update soon. please review and tell me your ideas or any thoughts!**

**THUNDER BRAT (Teresa)  
**


	6. The Plan

**So this one was up sooner because i just loved the response on it thanks so much to everyone reading and specially to **_Kimd33, NicknHotchfan, tsketch, _**and **_ starryeyes12 _**for your reviews they meant so much thank you! And just a little heads up this chapter is all on Hotch next will be Emily's and it should be up soon. Well thanks you and review please!**

**I wish but nope, I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, well the kids but only them.**

**Same Mistake**

_**The Plan**_

Hotch woke up and as usual got up and took a shower and hurried to get dressed, not that he was late he just hurried to get out of the house as soon as possible. Hotch quickly made a piece of toast as he packed his go-bag and when the toast was done he rushed out.

Hotch arrived at the BAU as always, hours early. As always he was the first one at the BAU probably the first one on the whole floor but he was used to it.

Hotch immediately got to work and soon saw that JJ arrived and waved at him like every other day and he same as always kept on working.

Soon he heard laughter and voices and he walked over to the curtains that got put up every night for maintenance and pulled them down. He wasn't in the mood to hear all the agents enjoying themselves when they should be working.

He quietly went back to work.

Rossi entered the BAU and looked up and saw that Hotch had his curtains down like every other day and knew that today had to be different, today he needed his friend to come back, today his plan would be shot out.

Rossi quietly walked up the stairs and opened the door to Hotch's office. Rossi walked in, not bothering to knock. He quietly took a seat in front of a disoriented Hotch.

"What?" snapped Hotch not bothering to look up from his files.

"Good morning to you too, Aaron." Rossi said sarcastically

"I'm working… you should be too." Hotch said, hoping he would leave.

"Aaron. I know your working, that's all you do." Rossi said factually.

"So then why don't you go work too?" Hotch said irritated

"Aaron. Why do you do this? Why hurt yourself?" Rossi said sympathetically

"I'm not doing anything… Now please, can you get to work… Dave." Hotch said as he knew where David Rossi was heading.

Rossi shook his head but he knew that Hotch would be mad enough when he told him his plan he didn't need him mad beforehand too, so he quietly walked out and shut the door.

Hotch knew that Rossi wanted the best for him that he was only looking out for him but he couldn't focus on him, he had files to do and things to keep his mind off that subject.

Soon it was ten and the team had a briefing in the conference room as they did every day.

Once the team all took their seats they began.

JJ smiled as she saw the team all take their seats, she knew exactly what was going to happen after they spoke about work.

"Okay guys, well we don't have any major cases right now, but of course we all have our paperwork, so does anybody have any question on something?" JJ said

"Nope." Spencer said shaking his head as did the rest of the team.

"Than in that case we're done." JJ said smiling.

Hotch as always hated the meetings; it was just free time for profilers to profile him. So as soon as JJ said they were done he shot up.

"Hotch, wait. We have something to run passed you." Rossi said making Hotch turn and take a seat once again.

"We?" Reid asked scared. Reid and knew the plan that Rossi had they all knew he just didn't want to be in Hotch's wrath.

"Shut Up Reid." Morgan said quietly elbowing him.

Rossi took a breath and began, "Aaron, I'm done. I'm done, watching you kill yourself slowly every day. I'm done watching you hurt yourself with the memories … We all miss her. It's been ten years Hotch… She's the only reason I haven't retired again. Hotch its time this ends."

"Rossi! This is neither the place nor the time, everyone get to work." Hotch snapped and began to get up.

"Hotch." Morgan said getting in his way.

"Get out of my way Morgan." Hotch snapped and as Morgan didn't move he warned, "MORGAN!"

"Aaron, have you thought about it. Ten years. Jack was ten. The twins were five. Elaina was months old. Jack should be about to turn twenty-one, the twins fifteen, and Elaina just turned ten. Hotch they're all grown up." Rossi insisted.

"ROSSI...! You think I don't know that?" Hotch said accepting defeat and taking a seat once again. Hotch was not a man that gave up on something, but after ten years of avoiding a conversation like this, even the best fall.

"Aaron… it's time. Jack and the twins are old enough to protect themselves if needed, and protect Elaina." Rossi said and as soon as he saw Hotch look up with wide eyes at what he was proposing he continued, "You know it, between Jack, Emily, the twins, us and you, we'll protect Elaina. Aaron, we all know the profile… Richards will come out as soon as he sees that they're back he'll…"

"He'll go after them." Hotch interrupted.

"No, we'll get him before he does." Morgan added.

"So you are all basically saying that I should use my wife and kids as bait." Hotch said his anger rising again.

"No! Never, boss man, but we are saying that those little munchkins aren't munchkins any more. And they need you, my little princess doesn't know us… and I doubt that my boys remember us, we'll maybe Jack but…" Garcia defended her point.

"Hotch what we're saying is that they all need you. Did you know that; boys raised in a fatherless home are 63% more likely to become teenage fathers. Boys with an absent father are also more likely to fall into drug abuse. And girls are 71% more likely to become teenage mothers and are more likely to have…" Reid spat out his facts fast.

"Reid." JJ shut him up.

"Reid do you think that I want to be absent? Do you think I would want my kids to be teenage parents or fall in anything? And yes, Reid I did know that I also know that 63% suicides come from fatherless homes, also 85% of psychological problems are from an absent parent. Yes Reid I knew. I have looked it up so many times. I KNOW!" Hotch said passing a hand through his hair.

"It's time that changed let them come back. Let us contact them and at least ask if they are willing to come back." Rossi said

"Ask? You're talking like if you had their numb…" Hotch drifted off knowing they did, and then yelled, "You know how dangerous it is for you to have that. You know you could get them killed!"

"Aaron…" Rossi began

"No Rossi that is the stupidest thing you all could have done." Hotch yelled.

"Maybe. But right now I plan on calling the number I have, weather you want to be the on one to talk to them or not." Rossi warned.

"And what exactly do you plan on asking?" Hotch asked, a part of him loving the idea of hearing anyone of their voices and the other part, the rational part, not wanting to risk anything.

"I'm just going to ask to speak to Emily, and if she is there than tell her my plan and have her decide whether she finds it worth a try or not." Rossi said getting out his cell phone.

Hotch was silent a part of him was yelling at him that; that was his opportunity to meet his daughter to get to have his family once again, but than the other part was yelling at him that; he was an idiot and a horrible father if he allowed the call to proceed.

Hotch was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard the phone begin to ring.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

Then he heard to voice on the other line answer.

**So i know cliffhanger but i had too it was getting to long for my taste, so what did you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I think i know who should answer but who do you all think should answer? **

**THUNDER BRAT**


	7. Problems and Plans

**OK so I'm sorry for the delay and for giving more curiosity you will understand why later on. Thanks to** _NicknHotch, Kimd33, _**and **_Cmisthebest _**for your reviews please keep them coming they are very appreciated and so are your ideas and concerns. Well review please and of course enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

**Same Mistake**

_**Problems and plans**_

Emily woke up at the same time she usually did. Her body wouldn't register that it was Thanksgiving vacation. She got up and got ready like she usually did. Today she nor Elaina had school. The twins both had school one more day before they both were released for break.

As much as Emily loved the holidays they hurt; they brought with them memories, memories of Hotch.

But Emily kept her head out of those thoughts, she was getting ready, she was going to go pick Jack up from the airport. Emily was glad she was going to have her family together for the holidays she just wished it where her _whole_ family

Emily could here Spencer getting ready for school, he started school an hour before David and would usually get ready while David went for a daily run.

* * *

Spencer had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed for school. He had his uniform all set up for himself on the bed.

Even if David and Spencer were in different high schools, they both wore uniforms just different styles and colors.

* * *

David entered the house both sweating and wet from the rain outside. He had just gotten back from his run. He walked to the kitchen and got a water bottle from the counter and headed up the stairs to his room. He knew that both his mom and Elaina didn't have school, so he expected them to be resting. And as he was heading up the stairs he saw Spencer going down with his laptop.

"Hey." Spencer said still both heading their own ways.

"Hey." David said not even acknowledging that he spoke nor to who.

David had his head elsewhere. This couldn't be happening? Had he really ruined his life so soon? What was going to happen? God! Why had he made such a dumb mistake? Was all David kept asking himself.

Once he got to his room he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that he now knew by heart.

And soon the voicemail was heard.

He tried again and had the same result.

Once more the voicemail was his only answer, except this time he let the voicemail play, "Hi it's Vanessa McKinney, I'm busy right now, so please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you. Love you all for thinking of me!"

"Hey, Ness… Nessa… Vanessa I… I haven't heard from you. What's up? Are you okay? Do you need something? Ness you are starting to worry me. Answer my calls or my texts please." David said then ending the call and throwing the phone on his bed forcefully.

He then got into the shower, as he too had school.

* * *

Emily went downstairs and saw that Spencer was eating a piece of toast and had his laptop and was typing something up. She smiled and asked, "Homework?"

"Huh…oh no. It's an essay for a college application but it's not due for another three weeks." Spencer said taking a bite of his toast.

"College? Wow. That's two boys I have to see go off to college." Emily said with a sad smile.

Spencer smiled and got up to hug his mom and said, "Hey that never will mean that I will forget my mom. I love you mom."

Emily smiled if there was something she loved it was when her kids said they loved her, "I love you too."

Spencer quickly turned his computer off and said his 'see you later' the headed out.

Spencer quickly walked out and saw the rain and opened his umbrella, then he saw who he was looking for. "Hey."

"Hey" a girl in a uniform different to his but the same colors then to David's. She was tall, skinny, white face and green bright eyes.

"So, Megan, are you happy that your sister is coming home?" asked Spencer referring to Jack's girlfriend. Spencer and Megan began walking.

"Supper. You… happy about Jack?"

"Yeah, I just hope David behaves. He has been acting strange the past week. Really off, I don't even think he really saw me this morning." Spencer said worry in his voice.

Megan but her lip, should she tell him? It was a rumor after all. Not all rumors were true, but some… She quietly said, "I heard something about David and Vanessa at school."

Spencer stopped dead on his tracks. Did his girlfriend know something about his brother's behavior? He quickly asked, "What was it?"

* * *

Emily was fixing around the kitchen and keeping a close eye on the time. She couldn't wait to see Jack. It had been a few months since she saw him. And she missed him dearly.

"Mommy." Came Elaina's voice.

"Hi, what are you doing up? There's no school remember?" Emily reminded her so that she wouldn't worry.

"I know, mommy, but look I'm all ready up." Elaina said happily

"I can see that sweetie. Do you want to change so we can go pick Jack up?" asked Emily

"YES!" shrieked Elaina happily and ran up to change.

Emily smiled. She was so happy she was going to spend the long weekend with her kids.

* * *

David was dressed and was pacing the room. Should he try again? What if she was mad? Why did he care all of a sudden? He didn't care before. He was a dumbass and he didn't care. But know he felt worry and guilt build up in him.

He grabbed his cell phone from the bed and quickly re dialed the same number.

Once and nothing

Twice and voicemail again.

Third time and he once again let it play, once the voicemail played he said, "Vanessa no more games. If you're mad then fine… I deserve it I shouldn't have walked away when you told me. But… I… I needed to think. Ness I do care. I'm sorry but please call me back. I'm worried."

David passed his hand through his hair. What had he done? But it wasn't only his fault. They both messed up.

He quickly called the only other person who would know where she was. The phone rang.

"Hello." A deep voice said.

"Jacob, its David. Do you know where Nessa is?" asked David worried.

"No. Listen Dave, whatever you guys decide to do is none of my business. I'm not going to keep track of my sister nor of you. Understood?" Jacob said beyond mad and hung up.

Why hadn't he guessed that he would be mad?

David quickly ran downstairs. And said, "Bye mom."

"Dave. Wait." Emily called after him, and once she saw that he was waiting by the door she said, "I don't want you and Jack to fight please try to control yourself."

Dave smiled if there was anyone that he would listen to it was his mom and his sister so he smiled and said, "I'll try I promise. Bye mom. Love you."

Emily stood there watching as David ran out, literally.

Emily looked over the clock hanging in the living room and smiled. It was time to head out and pick up Jack. And as soon as she said that she saw how, Elaina came down with sleepy eyes now.

Emily didn't say anything she just picked Elaina up and headed out to the car. She now owned a white _Cadillac Escalate_ she had liked the model because it reminded her of all the SUVs but she preferred something lighter color.

She placed Elaina in the back seat and buckled her in. She then headed to the driver's seat and headed to the airport.

Unfortunately the closest airport was in San Francisco so if there was traffic it was an hour drive but luckily there wasn't so it was only around thirty minutes.

Once she got there she parked the car and looked over to see that Elaina was fast asleep. Emily parked and carried Elaina on to the luggage pick up.

While they waited Emily placed Elaina on a seat for her to sleep while she waited to see Jack. Jack was flying in, in the morning and his girlfriend was flying in the afternoon so Emily was glad she was going to get to talk to her son alone.

Emily was standing next to the seat where Elaina slept when she felt someone hug her and then heard his voice, "I missed you mom."

"Jack!" Emily span around and hugged her son, it was too long.

"Hi." Jack said looking at her with his big brown eyes.

"Hi! How are you? How's school? How's Jessica? How are your grades? Oh my gosh I missed you so much." Emily rambled as she leaned down to pick up Elaina.

Jack looked down at his sister and gave her a quick kiss on her hair. She looked so much like the women he had grown up, knowing as his mother.

"Everything is fine. And I missed you too… Mom I have something very serious to talk about." Jack said hating that he had to touch the subject so soon.

"What is that?" asked Emily noticing his discomfort

"Lets' talk in the car." Jack said

Once they reached the car and made some more small talk about school, life and everything, Jack brought it back up and said, "Mom… hear me out please… Dave and Spence are both grow up enough to fight and defend themselves. Spence is going to go to college soon and as taken basic self defense classes. Dave has taken countless martial arts classes; karate, Kung Fu, Ninjitsu, Judo and Aikido. That is a lot of self defense, besides the fact that he is a fats runner. Elaina is little but she is taking Karate and is smart. You don't need to worry about me. And between David, Spencer, the team and I will defend Elaina and you."

"The team?" asked Emily, she really didn't want to think, what would happen if he was talking about _the team._

"Yeah… Rossi has a plan… Mom it's been ten years. It's too late for me to have a home with dad I'm in college I will always be happy to see him but not exactly going to be home every day. But Spencer still has time to be home for a while. David will have a few years but we all know that David has some animosity towards, everything having to do with this subject. Elaina is little she deserves to have dad for the harder stages in life just as do the twins." Jack explained as he saw that Emily had not drifted her eyes from the road.

They were all ready home, and soon and silently Emily got out and went to get Elaina and place her upstairs. Jack knew that maybe he said it too harshly but he knew what was happening. She was going to doubt everything and she was going to worry.

Jack got out and got his bag and placed it in his room that still looked intact.

Soon Emily came downstairs and saw that Jack wanted to continue the conversation so she said, "No. I won't risk everything. Not until he is caught and…"

"Mom, he will come out and the team will get him. He won't hurt anyone." Jack said

"He murdered twenty seven innocent people." Emily hissed

"He won't hurt anyone else. Don't you miss him?" asked Jack referring to Hotch

"Of course I do. I miss him so…" Emily was interrupted as the phone rang.

She walked over and by the time she reached for it, it had been around three rings.

**OK so once again the chapter with the phone call will be after this. But Jack is in on it? Spencer is getting ready for college? But what's up with David? If anybody has an idea of what is going on tell me and if you get it i will dedicate a chapter to you. Or just any ideas? Well please review. Again thanks to all who have reviewed.  
**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	8. They talk after ten Years

**OK well I'm really happy because this story has had a great result in everything except reviews. Come on people review they mean so much. And thank you to **_Kimd33, tsketch, Sophie, _**and **_MrsHotchner22 _**thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. Well enjoy and review this chapter is dedicated to **_Kimd33 _**for answering the question correctly but i also loved the idea that **_Sophie _**left so thank you all.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARTERS!**

**Same Mistake**

_**They talk after 10 Years**_

"Hello." Emily answered the phone.

Hotch felt his stomach do more than one flip. He felt instantly sad, that was his wife. The wife he hadn't seen in years and all he wanted to do was to grab the cell phone from Rossi's hands. All the doubts he had, had about not wanting to talk to her had left him as he heard her.

Rossi's voice interrupted his thoughts as he answered Emily, "Hello, Emily?"

Emily felt her body go cold. Rossi? David Rossi? It couldn't be him? Could it? How could he have even obtained her number? Jack.

Emily turned to Jack and saw that he had a sympathetic look on his face. So that was why he brought it up so soon. Rossi was going to call her.

Emily felt her legs start to give out on her. It was too much. Emily leaned against the couch and as Jack approached to try and help her but she moved his hand away and she answered the person on the phone, "Rossi?"

Emily's voice. It was her. Not that he had ever doubted it, but Hotch felt so much better after every word she said.

"Yes, sweetheart it's me. The rest of the team is here too… so is Hotch." Rossi answered relieved that she was responding to him.

Hotch? Hotch was there with him. Emily wanted nothing more than to talk to him but by Jack had mentioned a plan.

"What's going on Rossi?" asked Emily trying to sound indifferent but it was impossible.

"Emily. Has Jack arrived? Has he told you what my plan is?" Rossi asked

So Jack had planned this. Emily thought. She felt suddenly worried. What if something went wrong? Wait what could go wrong she wasn't going to go with Rossi's plan. Was she?

"Rossi… this… it's dangerous …I…" Emily began but was interrupted

"Jack! You're home." Elaina said running into her big brother's arms. Emily quickly tried to cover the phone.

"Yeah princess I am." Jack said picking her up and looking at Emily to continue her conversation and then looked back at the ten year old he had in his arms and said, "Princess why don't you go show me all your toys while mommy is on the phone."

Elaina quickly nodded and jumped out of her brother's arms and pulled him to where her toys were.

Hotch felt his heart sink in his body, it was hard to hear but he heard it. It was his daughter the daughter he hadn't seen since she was only months old. He didn't know her. And Emily she wasn't all for the plan, or was she?

"Emily?" asked Rossi looking at Hotch to see if the younger man was willing to make a move and take the phone away from him, but he like the rest of the team where all in shock.

"Yeah?" Emily asked running a hand through her hair, that was the last thing she wanted to do expose Elaina more.

"Emily listen to that little girl. Emily I heard the enthusiasm she had saying Jack's name now imagine when she calls for her father." Rossi said trying rid her of any doubts

Emily couldn't handle it. It was becoming more and more difficult. She knew that Elaina needed her father and she wanted nothing more than to let her meet him but she didn't want her in any danger.

Emily felt tears flow down her face she hadn't even realized she was crying. She quickly cleared the tears and said, "Rossi? I… I miss you. I miss you all. Specially you, Aaron. But I'm not going to risk my daughter's safety for my own happiness."

Hotch felt his heart break, but he was on her side. They couldn't risk it.

"Emily, you know we won't let anything happen to her or you or the boys, which I'm guessing aren't boys any more. We'll protect you. Emily, you miss him and him… he's a mess." Rossi said trying to convince her.

"Emily. I… I…" Hotch said not even realizing he was up.

Emily felt much worse than she had before. Now all doubts on everything were leaving her body all she wanted to do was stay with the man on the other line.

"Aaron… oh my… Aaron." Emily stuttered

Hotch felt his body warm up with the sound of his name said by her.

"Emily… I miss you." Hotch said finally reaching for the cell phone and taking the speaker phone off.

As if by cue the team all exited, JJ and Garcia crying, Reid silent as ever, Morgan anger rising, ager towards Richard for separating them. Rossi exited happy that they would be able to talk.

Emily was happy she was talking to her husband.

Hotch felt like a school boy talking on the phone to his crush. He didn't know what to say so he asked something that he needed to know, "Is… everyone okay?"

Emily smiled so typical of Aaron to wonder about everyone. She said, "Well… Jack is college with his girlfriend… Spencer is going off to college next year… David he's quarterback and loves all forms of martial arts… Elaina she loves everything… they all need you… I need you."

Hotch felt tears start to fall as Emily tried to describe their kids. He needed them too… he needed her too. Hotch said, "Emily I need you and the kids too. I miss you so much. But do you want to go through with the plan? Rossi's idea depends a lot on the kids being all for the plan… do you think they would want to?"

Emily knew that the boys would defend Elaina as much as they could but would that put the boy's in danger too? She knew that time was passing too fast. Elaina needs to know her father. Spencer needed to get him know Hotch before college. David needs to get rid of any bad feelings toward his father. And Jack… Jack needs his father and contact with him. And she, she needs Hotch as much as she has from the first day.

Emily smiled at Jack who was now playing with his sister's dolls and sitting on the kitchen table. He turned and smiled a reassuring smile and she said, "Yes, I want to try it. Aaron I want to go with you. I know we can catch him… together."

Hotch felt anxiety as Emily was silent but once she answered he felt a weight lifted from his shoulder and weight that had been there since the day she left… ten years ago.

"Emily. So we can give it a try. When do you think we can try this? Emily the sooner the better but when can we try it? Do you think the kids will be happy?" Hotch said rapidly

"I agree the sooner the better. I'm not sure, I'm sure Rossi and Jack might have an idea. And I know that they will be ecstatic to find out that we're going to be a family again." Emily said

Before Hotch could agree with her JJ came in the room and said, "Hotch I'm so sorry. We have a case. You can set this one out."

"No… Hotch don't set it out. Go on your case and I'll talk to kids when you get back call me and we'll settle everything." Emily said not wanting him to feel guilty

"Emily…" Hotch began but he knew that she would be offended if he did set the case out so he said, "I'll call you when we get back. Emily… I love you."

Emily felt her stomach feel up with 'butterflies' as he said that and she said, "I love you too, Aaron. Be careful."

**OK so that was shorter than usual but i hope you all enjoyed. And if you celebrate Thanksgiving happy thanksgiving and if you don't then happy day. Also if you celebrate it or like shopping happy black Friday and good luck with that. Well happy holidays. And don't forget to review!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	9. Unfocused

**So i hope you all had happy holidays and i am so sorry for the long wait but everything has been hectic. I will say this i am about to start the week before finals and then finals so I'm not sure how soon i can update i go crazy studying 24/7**. **But for sure there will be a new story posted December 16 if you are interested. Well thanks to all who have been reading and thanks to **_Kimd33 _**and **_MeGkAtHeRiNe, _**for your reviews they mean so much please review it makes my day.**

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!  
**

**Same Mistake**

_**Unfocused**_

The team all walked back into the conference room. They felt guilty they had let Hotch speak to his family and now they were dragging him back.

JJ got up to the to the front of the conference room and began, "This is not a serial. There is a six month old baby that has just been kidnapped. We are taking this case the plane leaves in ten."

"Where is it?" asked Rossi

"Pittsburg." JJ said

"When was she up ducted?" Reid asked

"Today at eight a.m. she was with the nanny. They were on a walk through the park, the nanny was held at gun point and the baby was taken while the nanny was knocked out." JJ explained wincing as she could never imagine the feeling the mother should have. Even if Henry was now sixteen, he was her son and she couldn't imagine something happening to him.

Hotch groaned, he had just heard his daughter over the phone, after ten years and know he was going to have to deal with a missing baby. Oh that just happened to be the same age as Elaina was when he last saw her. This was going to be distracting.

"Knock out and gun point. That shows anger and that it wasn't random. He was after her." Morgan said

"But he left the nanny alive so it also tells us that he had no intention on killing her." Rossi added

"On the plane we'll continue this. Everyone out!" Hotch ordered as he walked to his office for his go bag.

He couldn't allow himself to have time to think, it was usually what kept him going but know he distracted in a good way. He was going to see his family. He just hoped that it would all go fine.

He jogged down to the parking lot and got into his SUV and saw the team following close after himself. The ride to the airport was short but it felt like years to Hotch.

He was about to get to meet his kids and a case got in the way. Why did he keep letting the job get in his way? Why did it keep bothering him? Why couldn't he have a simple life? Because both he and Emily loved their jobs, that's why they would give anything for them.

But Hotch felt a pain in his chest; Emily would have done anything for her job yet she had left her job and life because of his mistake. If he hadn't made such a reckless mistake she would be there with him. They would be a family but they weren't and it was because of him.

He lost Hailey that way and he still didn't leave the job. And he knew that he could off left with Emily but his job was too important to him. Yes, that was how selfish he felt.

He promised Hailey he would show Jack love, know all he wished was that he could see Jack. Rossi obviously had contact with him he needed to ask him about Jack.

By then Hotch parked at his usual parking space and headed on to the plane. Being a plane for the BAU and not commercial he didn't have to go through so much paper work, he just got on.

The rest of the team was walking after Hotch. They all felt a sting of guilt and they all were angry that something had to get in the way.

"Why didn't Cooper's team take this?" asked Morgan annoyed.

"They're on a case in Pittsburg." JJ said

"The faster we get this guy the faster we can fix our friends lives." Rossi said trying to get the teams minds on the case once again.

The rest of the team silently agreed and boarded the plane. Once they were in the plane they saw that Hotch was starring out the window with a smile on his face. Hotch was smiling. Ten years of not a single smile and now he was smiling. The team knew that this was going to be hard.

Once Hotch noticed that the team was on the plane he wiped his smile away and put on his 'Agent' face on. The face that had felt was his only one. The only one he had been seen with for ten years.

Soon the team all felt the plane take off and then all in sync walked over to a single table and all took a seat around it.

JJ check to see if the whole team was present and when she saw that they were she began, "Ok, well the victim is, like I said, six months her name is Ester she has three brothers and her mother is a politician and her father is passed away before she was born."

"How did the father die?" asked Rossi hoping he could have been a connection.

"Lung cancer." JJ answered all ready having the information

"What did the nanny do, when she woke up?" Rossi asked

"She ran screaming and when she calmed down she called the police." JJ answered looking at her notes.

As much as Hotch wanted to his mind was racing and he just wanted the case to end soon and of course he wanted to get that baby back safely. For a moment he wondered if he could be the one to hold her, just for a split second and let his mind wonder back to when his little girl was that young.

Reid interrupted Hotch's thoughts by saying, "Guys listen to this. Joseph Connell age five, Esters oldest brother enters school at eight thirty no exceptions. Mark age four also enters preschool at the same time, and Randall age two is usually at home with the nanny and his sister. But today there were big changes. Joseph was left at school at seven a.m. and so was Mark and Randall was at home at time of the abduction."

The team all thought about it and Hotch video called Garcia and the screen filled with Garcia and she said, "Yes boys and girls how can I help you?"

Hotch asked what the team was all wondering, "Garcia, look up the nanny?"

Garcia gasped and asked, "You think she's in on it?"

The team nodded and Garcia gasped how could a women dedicated to caring for children be capable of something like that. She quickly typed on her keyboard and said, "She rented a black van today and has three plane tickets for tonight, two adults and a baby to California. We have enough proof."

The team was in a part shocked they hadn't even had to fly out then if they had stayed put then they would have been able to solve it.

"So the nanny took Ester and was planning on flying out of the state with her but why leave so much evidence?" asked Hotch trying to get his mind out of his own daughter.

"She didn't know any better this wasn't for a ransom or for power they were going to care for her. I say we fly back. Just make sure you call JJ and get in contact with the police station." Rossi suggested

"I agree we for once solved the case without landing." Morgan agreed

"I guess I'll go speak to the pilots." Hotch said happily

Once Hotch returned he informed the team that they would be landing in DC soon. He felt so happy never in his life had he solved a case that soon. And even if he wasn't going to get to hold that baby he was sure that the mom was. That she would once again hold her daughter and he prayed that soon he would hold his.

He couldn't believe how out of it he was but he was glad that the team was filled with a team that wanted nothing more than to help.

**So that was... different but the next chapter will be Emily and kids. YAY! We're getting close to when the kids finding out! Please Review!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	10. Time to prepare

**So i know long time. But i have a few excuses one of them being i am sick right now. But here is this chapter and this is more of the begging to the real action. Well thanks to **_kimd33 _**and **_Hpforever- after _**for your reviews they mean a lot. thanks and please keep them coming. Well thanks so much. And this is probably the last chapter before Christmas so happy holidays soon we'll get back to normal. Well please review! They are great gifts!**

**I do not won Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

* * *

  
**

**Same Mistake**

_**Time to prepare**_

Emily felt a chill run through her body. Not in a bad way but as in she-had-just-talked-to-her-husband-after-ten-years way. She couldn't believe it she had talked to the man she loved after so long. She felt as if she could finally breathe.

Emily walked into the kitchen to see that her daughter was happily playing a board game with Jack. He was holding one of chips from the 'connect four' game while she held the other. She felt truly happy at that moment.

Jack had grown up with her, since Hailey's death and her marriage with Hotch, but after the Richard's case she had taken him to safety and she had seen him grow up. She had been there for him through his, middle school, high school, and self defense graduations. He was her son. He had done it all for her and his siblings. He had gotten in touch with Rossi so they could once again see Hotch.

"Mommy, do you want to play too?"asked Elaina

"No sweetie, why don't you go play in your room. I need to talk to Jack for a while." Emily said

Elaina smiled and nodded. She picked up all the pieces of the game before happily running off up the stairs.

Jack looked at Emily waiting for her to say something.

Emily took a seat in front of Jack and said, "I agreed."

Jack smiled his father's dimple smile and said, "When do we go back?"

"Relax; we can't take this on so fast. We have to find schools. We have to tell them. We have to pack. We have to get everything situated." Emily said getting worried as she thought about everything.

"Hey, mom, let me take care of packing, situating, finding schools you just tell them. But tell then soon. It would be nice to spend this free week with dad." Jack

Emily was shocked. She hadn't thought of it as something that would happen soon. She was hoping to have a few weeks to tell them and a few more weeks to get ready and then finally leaving. Not, that she didn't want to leave but this had in a way became her home. Her kid's home. Their lives were all there. "That's too soon Jack."

"No it's not, to see him again. Not to move. Just to have Elaina meet him, to have the twins see him again. So we can see him again. We could stay in contact through here. While we set everything up, it would be better than to take the twins and Elaina back cold turkey and say 'hey this is dad'. "Jack tried to reason.

Jack was right. If Emily didn't let them talk and meet she could never expect them to adjust. "When do you think we should tell them?"

"Today. The sooner the better, its being ten years let's not let it go another day." Jack said reaching for his mother's hand.

Emily knew he was right, she simply nodded. And said, "Elaina first."

Jack smiled and left to go and get his sister.

A few minutes later Jack came back down with Elaina on his back. She was happy and smiling.

It hurt Emily that the news might hurt her or worse she would get even happier and then it would get ruined.

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something, very, very serious. Just listen okay?" Emily asked and once Elaina nodded she continued, "You know how… how daddy doesn't live with us? You know how when people ask you have to say that daddy… that daddy lives in heaven. But you know that daddy really lives in another place catching bad guys. Elaina, sweetie, you have always asked if you could see him. I showed you a picture of him. But you know how you have never met him. Umhhh… well… do you want to… meet him?" Emily never expected it to be theta hard.

Elaina was surprised and she smiled a smile that reached her eyes and happily said, "Yes, yes. Yesyesyesyesyesyes!"

That simple smiled and ramble of yeses was enough to let Emily release her breath and smile. "Okay sweetie, well soon you'll get to meet him okay. Very soon."

* * *

Spencer Hotchner was walking from school to his brother's school. He never picked Dave up, he picked up his girlfriend but today he was flaring. If what she had told him was true then he felt like killing his brother.

Spencer was at the steps of the High School as Megan came down the stairs and saw him.

"Hey, Spency." Megan said giggling.

"Hey." Spencer said still worried.

Megan noticed and they walked in silence. They both headed out of the school.

When they were a block away from their houses Megan asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just worried, you know… if it's true." Spencer said

"Ask him." Megan suggested

"We're not the closest brother. He is very distant from Jack, and I. If I ask he'll get mad and tell me to back off." Spencer explained

As they reached her house and then his, Megan scooted over and gave him a quick peck and said, "He's your brother and if it's true. He'll need you. Just try. Bye."

Spencer waved his bye and walked over to his house.

Once he stepped in he saw his older brother sitting in the kitchen talking to his mom.

"Jack." Spencer said reaching over and hugging his brother.

"Squirt. You grew, your taller, and by the looks of it buffer." Jack said

Spencer laughed; he looked over to his mom and saw her smiling. How could he tell her about the stupid mistake that Dave made?

"Spence, we need to tell you something." Jack said right away.

Emily wasn't all for them telling him o soon she looked at Jack surprised but he just looked at her waiting for her to continue. She knew that it would be better, before Elaina would tell Spencer.

"Spencer, we need to tell you something important. Take a seat." Emily told her son and watched him get nervous but sit.

Did she all ready know? Wondered Spencer, he knew he was nervous he just hoped it was something else.

"Spencer, relax; it's about your dad." Emily said deciding it would be better if she got to the point with him. "We've decided that it would be a good idea if we once again became a family. I want us to go back."

"What about school? Megan? Everything?" asked Spencer worried that if it was true his brother would never leave.

"Sweetie, Megan will always be able to visit. We can find a school." Emily explained.

Spencer was beyond happy, he did want to see his father again but he was just worried about his brother and his girlfriend. He smiled and said, "I guess it's good. I do want to see dad again. It's good. Umhh… I'm going to go upstairs and… you know think."

Emily nodded she knew that he would have a lot of things to think about. They all needed to think and get things sorted out before the day arrived.

* * *

David had spent the day at the park. He knew that ditching school was not the smartest idea he could have had but he needed to have time to think. He knew that Jack would be home so that wasn't something he would be looking forward to.

He check his phone for the time and saw that school had ended a few hours before he saw that he had a text and immediately read it. It was from Vanessa:

_What do u want?_

Dave winced he knew she was mad and he deserved it but at least she had answered. He had spent hours trying to find her then he found out she was at school which let him breathe and again. He quickly texted back:

_Jst 2 talk this over. Where r u?_

He waited and a few seconds later was her response:

_Where do u think? Smart ass. School! _

If he had any doubt that she was mad it was gone with that. He quickly texted her and said:

_Schools over! Meet me at our park._

He hated getting insulted but he knew that she had all the right in the world. He had walked away and not said anything when she told him.

_I'm not in the mood. 4 ur games. _

He knew that he deserved to have her thinking he was playing games but it hurt. He texted back:

_No games. U and I. We talk this over. Talk. That's it!_

He waited patiently for her to answer and it seemed it was the longest wait ever.

_K! B there in 2._

He didn't bother texting back she would be there in two minutes.

And as right on time Vanessa was standing a few feet from where he was seated. She had her arms crossed and she looked mad.

"I'm sorry." Dave said getting up and walking closer to her. "I'm sorry I walked away when you told me… I…I just needed time. I needed to think?"

"I needed that too. I also need you to be there." Vanessa

"I know and I swear I will be there for everything." Dave said

"So does that mean…" Vanessa said.

"Yes it means I'll be here. It means I'll take my responsibilities." Dave said

Vanessa hugged him and said, "Thank you."

He smiled and said, "Let me call my mom and tell her I'll be late and then we can go for some food." Vanessa nodded.

* * *

Emily and Jack where talking about so many things they had to have settled before Hotch even could come, when her cell phone rang.

She reached over to the table and grabbed her cell phone, checking and seeing it was David first. "Hello."

"Mom, it's Dave. Hey I'm going to be late. I don't think I'll be home for dinner." She heard him say.

"Dave, I need to talk to you about something very serious. " Emily explained

"So do I. Just please mom, last time." Dave said.

Emily thought about it she had been noticing some problems with David and she had her suspicious so he said, "Okay. Bye."

"What was that about? When is he coming home?" Jack asked

"he's going to be late." Emily said

"We need to tell him." Jack said

"Yeah, I know but he needs to solve some things first." Emily said still wondering exactly what he had gotten into.

"You know?" asked Spencer surprised

"Yeah, do you?" asked Emily referring to knowing he had a problem.

"Well I thought it was a rumor. You know?" Spencer said still surprised

"I know he has a problem do you know what it is?" Emily said noticing that her son knew more than her.

At that moment the door bell rang and she notice that Spencer wanted to run and answer it as an excuse but he watched as Elaina walked to the door.

"Umhh, Yeah." Spencer decided that the best help he could give was telling mom so he said, "Vanessa… Vanessa is pregnant."

Emily was in shock, her jaw dropped and she could feel her eyes swelling with tears. Her fifteen year old son got his fifteen year old girlfriend pregnant. She could see that Jack had frozen and had his hands in white knuckled fists. Then Emily heard it.

"Hi… you must be Elaina. I'm… I'm Aaron Hotchner."

* * *

**OK so i know it's kinda mean to leave it at that but come on people the reviews make me update sooner! Please and thanks! Again Happy Holidays! Review!**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	11. Change of Plans

**So i now it has been a while and i am very very sorry but her it is and i am back i think i am getting back into the rhythm of writing posting and everything. Well i also wanted to ask you all to pick a date because this a story i definitely want to have an exact date to update. I have three stories i want to have a set date to update once a week and my other stories are almost done so there more her and there. But please tell me any day you would like so that you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoring. Please continue doing so!**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters that you know all about. I do own the twins, Elaina and any of the girlfriends mentioned.

* * *

  
**

**Same Mistake**

_**Change of Plans**_

As the team all sat in their own seats all in their own thoughts, Rossi returned from speaking to the pilot. He noticed that Hotch had once again separated himself from the rest of the team but he knew that now he was thinking happy thoughts.

JJ was staring at her cell phone with a blank look and a small smile. Rossi didn't need to be a profiler to know that she was looking at a picture of the almost-turning 17 year old Henry. JJ and Will had decided that Henry was all they ever really wanted and didn't want to bring another innocent life into the world they both knew and at times hated. Henry was a good kid after Emily and the boys left he asked for them and sometimes he still did just not in front of Hotch.

Morgan was looking at the empty seat in front of him as his music played. Morgan, the biggest flirt of them all, still had nobody to himself, not that the team hadn't seen countless dates and 'friends'. He just hadn't gotten serious. Really what he was silently afraid of was not commitment but failure. He feared something like Hotch's situation happening to him. He feared losing everything. But he knew he would make different choices then Hotch.

Spencer was reading a book still at his speed he was just half focused. He couldn't stop but wonder. How everything had happened everyday without Emily seemed like an eternity yet ten years had passed and nothing had really changed. He was still the nerd in the team, he still had no real social life he just didn't have a little boy looking up to him as a mentor any more, and he didn't have his best friend, Emily.

Rossi was still standing in front of the whole team but now the team had turned to see him and he knew that he braced himself for all the snappy remarks heading his way. HE took a deep breath and said, "Change of plans, were heading to Berkley California."

"What?" Morgan exclaimed pulling his earphones off.

"Why?" asked Reid calmer.

"Did we get another case?" JJ asked surprised

"Relax. No we didn't get another case. I decided that since we're all on a plane all ready and we are cleared for this week, why not just go now." Rossi said calmly.

"But why there Dave? What's in Berkley California?" asked Hotch a part of him all ready dreading the answer.

"It's not a 'what' but a who. Emily, Aaron, Emily and your kids live in Berkley California." Rossi said waiting for a response.

Hotch could feel his head spinning. Was it a good thing? Yes he wanted nothing more than to see his kids, to hold them and, Emily, to see her to know she was safe to hold her. But he still had doubts what if he messed up? What if somehow Richard knew and attacked before they had any safety protocols he would never live with himself if something happened.

"Rossi are you sure? I mean are Emily and the kids ready so soon?" asked Morgan

"I know this is rushing things but it's been ten years. Ten years. That is more than enough. Besides, Aaron, we all know that the twins' birthday is this Sunday. Don't you want to be there for their sixteenth birthday?" Rossi said hoping for the best reaction from Hotch.

"Dave this is too soon. I just talked to her… I… I can't… not yet. I mean… what if Richards' gets near them?" Hotch asked shaking his head slightly.

"Aaron, think about that. For all Richards knows we are on our way to a case. Hotch I'm not saying stay there or bring them back right now. But I think it would be a good idea for you to… meet them. I mean it has been ten years. I'm sorry but I don't think you can just waltz in and say 'hi I'm your dad' and expect hugs and kisses." Rossi said hoping that it would get through to Hotch.

That was Hotch's worst nightmare, that and losing them like he lost Hailey were tied. He feared that Emily would have fallen in love and forgotten him. He feared his sons' rejections. He feared his daughter's lack of memories. When he spoke to Emily he had felt like he was flying like he was somewhere else. Like they were back to normal… but they weren't. Hotch knew that it was the best idea so he simply nodded and waited for another comment.

"Great. Any other questions?" Rossi asked taking a seat facing the team.

"No. Not really? Is there anything we need to know?" JJ asked

"Well, I like you all don't know much. I know Jack is a current student in Harvard studying criminal justice and forensic psychology. He has a girlfriend… I'm not sure about her name. He mentioned something about the twins being exact opposites. He said Jason is in a gifted school for smart kids. Oh yeah before I forget the kids go by there middle names, so Jason is now referred to as Spencer and Derek as David. He said David is into a lot of physical contact sports, he mentioned so many martial arts I have no idea on them. And Elaina he says she has been the most spoiled good hearted little girl ever. The boys and Emily refer to her as princess but he said they all have special names for her." Rossi explained what he knew.

Hotch felt moisture build up in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was finally hearing something real about them. For ten years he had spend his time thinking what they would like, or want.

"Garcia." JJ said and noticing the teams confused stares she said, "We need to tell her."

"All ready did." Rossi said

JJ smiled and reached over for the lap top that sat on the table and quickly called Garcia. The team all stayed in their spots they assumed it was a 'girl' talk.

Once Penelope Garcia answered quickly and happily she said, "Did you get there yet?"

"No Garcia. Not yet. But I assume that now you can safely hack into the database and see the names they were given right?" JJ asked

"Of course." Garcia said not understanding.

"Okay well find the names and then check to see if they have anything we need to know or something." JJ said with a wide smile.

Hotch moved to a closer seat and as did the rest. They knew that Garcia could now they wanted to see the results.

"Found it. Well our beloved Em goes by the name of; Amanda Donavan. Our little G-man is Jack Donavan, and the super-twins are David Donavan, and Spencer Donavan and the little princes is Elaina Donavan." Garcia said.

The team all smiled at the thought of someone calling Emily, Amanda. They all knew that it would be hard on Emily… on the kids… on all of them really. They would be dropping by unannounced and it would definitely be a shock. The only thing they all hoped for was that everything went fine.

Garcia's voice brought back everyone's attention. "Okay guys, well as was expected there is nothing bad in any files on the contrary the kids and Emily have been doing great. Jack; is a Harvard student, is studying, Criminal Justice and Forensic Psychology. He has taken basic self defense classes and is learning Russian."

Hotch smiled at his son so like him. But also like Emily trying to learn another language.

Garcia continued, "Derek or David whatever you want to call him either way he is my baby boy. He plays quarterback on varsity since freshman year. He has been involved in so many sports. He has taken many self defense classes and other physical sports such as boxing dn having a title in it. Nothing to big but he did get his name on the paper he looks so cute."

Hotch smiled as a picture of David came up he wasn't frowning but he also wasn't smiling wide. Hotch assumed it was his school picture.

Garcia continued, "Jason or Spencer again his my baby too. He too has had his time on the paper for winning the national science fair. He is in a beyond excellent school. He's actually graduating this year. He was accepted to Yale to study Medicine. He has taken basic self defense classes."

Hotch froze, yes it was great news that his son got accepted to college but he just got him back or he was about to get him back and now he was going to lose him. Hotch had mixed feelings at that moment.

"Attention Agents. We'll e landing a few minutes if you could all please take a seat and fasten your seat belts. We'll be landing in Berkley California in about five minutes." The pilots voice called out.

The team all got into the seat and Garcia logged herself off. The team all braced them self's for what they knew was coming. They would all get to see the friend that they hadn't seen in ten years.

Once the team got off the plane they took two SUV's to the address that Rossi had. They all followed in a dead silence. They all had multiple scenarios running through their heads.

Once the SUVs came to a complete stop it seemed the tension in them got even worse. No one moved, no one could. The silence felt eternal.

Hotch finally exited the first SUV. He knew he had to be the first one he had to lead this, this was his family. He walked over to the door. He heard the rest of the team behind him. He observed how pretty the house was how everything was well taken care of and that in the mailbox was the name 'DONAVAN' it hurt to see that name where his family lived but he knew it was for the best. He knew that the moment was then and only then. He made a fist and knocked.

As they waited for a moment they all felt as if their hearts were going to pump out of their bodies.

A young girl, sort of short, black hair and dark brown eyes, she was the exact replica of Emily. Hotch felt his heart break at her smile. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her who he was but he knew that it would scare the hell out of her. He smiled and she smiled an wide dimple smile.

"Hi… you must be Elaina. I'm… I'm Aaron Hotchner." Was all that Hotch could master saying without crying at the site of his daughter. Of his ten year old daughter.

* * *

**So yes that didn't remove the cliffy but i had to give Hotch's point of view well thanks for reading and please review and select a date please.**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	12. Despretly Trying to Catch UP

**So i am very sorry for the long wait. But before anything i want to say no matter how long i take this story will NOT be forgotten i promise you that. So currently a lot of things occurred that have caused many me to stop and think. I am currently booked so please forgive me. And i was given a question on age, i really hadn't considered that but it will be mentioned. I don't want this to be to big of a deal though. So i received so many reviews so thank you to all. I will be hoping and trying to update as soon as possible. So please keep them coming if there is anybody still reading. **

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!**

**

* * *

Same Mistake**

_**Desperately trying to catch up**_

Emily couldn't believe whose voice she had heard. The voice was so, real so… his. It was him… it was Aaron Hotchner at her door. She felt as if everything in her had just melted. Her husband… the man she had fought so hard to be with. The man she had to leave because of Steven Richards.

Emily felt frozen. She could feel her skin going cold and she knew that if she looked into a mirror she would see a even paler version of herself.

Hotch couldn't stop looking at how marvelous his daughter was. Wow his daughter. He felt frozen as Elaina gave him a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm Elaina. Come in… I'll call my mommy and my brothers." She introduced herself

The team all smiled and walked in but before they could say anything Elaina was running. Elaina ran to the kitchen to get Emily. Emily could hear her feet running towards her. Hotch could see Elaina running away from him happily.

"Mommy! Spency! Jack!" Elaina said as she got to them.

Emily was still frozen she couldn't really believe it was happening. Hotch was actually there. Spencer didn't really know what he was supposed to feel. He felt nervous but that was it. Jack was the calmest one after all he was the one that planed it all out.

"Mommy. My daddy is in the living room." Elaina said happily

"Yeah I know sweetie. I'll be there in a moment. Spence why don't you go with Elaina." Emily said quietly feeling the panic rise in her, but she also saw how happy her daughter was.

Spencer stared at her with wide eyes. He understood that she was in a panic and that all she wanted was to have him meet his father after ten years. Yet all that he felt was his body shaking with nervous.

"Come on Spence!" Elaina said as she pulled Spencer to the living room in which she had left the team in.

As the team all took a seat around the living room in which they were in. The living room was a very neutral color; white, with black leather sofas. On the wall's there were a few environmental pictures and a few of the kids. But that wasn't what caught their attention. On top of the cabinet with a TV and a game system, it was a row of pictures and trophies.

The first one was a picture of Jack and a trophy of sneakers at a sort of track field. The next one was of David at a boxing match and a trophy with golden globes next to it. Next one was a picture of Spencer with a scientist coat and a trophy with a neutron on it. The last picture was of Elaina in skating outfit and next to it was a trophy with ballet shoes on it.

The team all looked around as they heard Elaina and Emily talking they could hear Emily's voice full of emotion. Then they heard little feet running up to them again.

"OW!" They heard a guys voice say and then they saw Spencer. "Hold on, Elaina."

"No! Come on." Elaina called out as they saw her.

Elaina stopped in front of Hotch and the team. She was smiling and had her arms together in front of her and smiled.

Hotch could finally feel the tears, he had been holding back, fall. He was crying and at that moment all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around his little girl, his sons and his wife.

Hotch smiled at Elaina as he noticed her turn her head to the side confused. "Why are you crying?"

Hotch smiled at Elaina tried to wipe his tears but it was useless so all he did was say, "I'm… just so happy. Elaina can… could I give you a hug?"

Elaina smiled and noted as she walked closer to him and wrapped her small arms around him and as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and he could feel the sobs escape and shake up his entire body.

JJ was in tears, just from seeing Elaina and then Hotch's breakdown destroyed any hope she had of a neutral face. Morgan could feel his heart ache for the little girl, he was so happy that at least then they would be a family again. Rossi held his emotions in but he never had to work so hard for that before. Reid finally felt confused, it was too much to take in and all he could do was, let silent tears fall.

Emily could hear Hotch's sobs the only other time she had truly heard him cry was with Hailey and it tugged painfully at her heart that it was because of her he was crying now. She took a deep breath and she walked rather slowly over to the place her husband was at.

Hotch looked up from Elaina's moist shoulder and saw a tall, skinny, yet no scrawny, boy… teenager. He had black hair that was up to his ears and that covered most of his forehead. He seemed to be uncomfortable and nervous. He had a nice boy to him; it was easy to consider him handsome.

Hotch felt his heart break into a million tiny pieces at the site of his son. That little boy he had said bye to long ago, a boy that was now becoming or was a man. That broke his heart but what shattered it was the fact that he didn't know his own sons name. He could profile him easily which was what they were all doing yet he couldn't actually say confidently his name.

The team all looked at the boy and at Elaina it was so easy to see the rebalance between the family, Especially with the boy. He was leasing against the hallway silently watching the interaction. He seemed nervous and would look away for a moment.

"Hi." JJ said as she got up and walked over to him making an effort to sooth the situation.

The boy waved his hair a little more into his face and then used his fingers to comb it out before extending his hand to JJ and saying politely, "Hello, Spencer Dona…" He trailed of and looked down.

Was he supposed to say his last name? Spencer felt himself become more uncomfortable. He had never been one to handle situations well and now it just seemed worse and all he could do was fumble with his hair.

JJ couldn't help it anymore the pain was too immense. She felt herself wrapping her arms around him for a hug. A hug to her godson. Spencer was caught off guard and extended his arms out in front of him as the older blond women cried in his shoulder. He had always hated when women cried and now all he could thing of doing was patting her back but even that seemed horrible so he just dropped his arms.

"Hello." Emily said with a shaky voice.

Hotch had let Elaina go a while ago and now was simply looking at the interaction between his son and JJ and now… Emily.

Emily saw Hotch and at that moment she felt her world blur. Hotch ran up from his seat and wrapped his arms desperately around his wife, desperately wanting to hold her close not wanting to let her go. The both felt their bodies rocking with desperate tears and sobs. The love they both had felt for each other, ten years ago still existing and very much present.

Jack walked out and felt tears rise in his eyes as he saw his parents crying in each other's arms. He went over to the team silently not wanting to disrupt his parents.

"Agent Rossi." Jack said as he extended his arm. The blond boy had a still boyish look to his age, as he greeted them.

"Jack." Rossi said as he hugged the boy forgetting about the hand. Jack smiled and walked forward and hugged everyone else like it was nothing special. The team all noticed how much he acted like Hotch. He tried way too hard to show no emotion even though his eyes betrayed him.

Emily loved the feeling of Hotch once again in her arms as did Hotch. The feeling was as peaceful as anything else in the world. That moment was theirs and belonged to only to them it was as if everything else in the world was didn't exist but them and their love. That was there moment but they both knew that soon there reality would hit once again.

* * *

**So i know that was short but that was more of an 'I'm back chapter' so please review and don't worry there will be much more emotion then this. And please if any of you could and haven't all ready done so, please help Japan. With as little as you could possibly spare, a prayer, money or anything.  
**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	13. Can't Believe It

**So... I'm back! And hopefully everything comes back. Thanks so much for the support i hope people are still reading. This chapter is specially for **_msv713 _**for reviewing the authors note. Thanks and please review!**

Disclaimer:**I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!  
**

* * *

**Same Mistake**

_**Can't believe it**_

Emily could feel Hotch's back the strong toned muscles through his suit jacket. This was the Hotch that she remembered so much. The only difference was that now Hotch was broken and sobbing in her shoulder as she was in his. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she felt her world crash. Not in a bad way, but even she had lost hope some days and to wake up on a normal day and get the news was one hell of a shock.

Hotch cupped the back of her head as to keep her closer. As if she would disappear like in so many of his dreams. As if Emily would turn to ash and everything around him would spin until he was screaming a blood clenching scream like he had for countless nights. But the more he realized the more he wanted to be in bliss. As much as he wanted to stay that way forever in her arms no one to distract them no one to threaten them, he knew it was impossible now more than ever. Hotch knew that there were four other people in that room who wanted to hold Emily as much as he did. Yet he couldn't bring himself to let go; the illusion would be lost, she would be lost. Aaron Hotchner had never been a selfish man but he had no intention of letting go.

JJ broke down crying, the media liaison that was trained for announcing the worst and expecting it, broke. JJ sobbed at the sight of her best friend. Emily looked the same she took really good care of herself. Except Emily's shoulder length hair was now almost to her hip and in beautiful loose curls and looked much lighter still brown but lighter. JJ couldn't hold it in at the sight of her home the home that Emily had to create alone.

Reid noticed JJ crying but wasn't sure what he had to do. For once, he knew, he wasn't the only one lost. He watched as Hotch and Emily broke down in each other's arms. The two profilers he remembered, knew, where the strongest, bravest, stoic had broken. It broke his heart to see it. He could feel tears in his eyes and looked down as the smoothly fell across his face.

Rossi had waited so long for that moment that he felt as if he had done the world the greatest deed. He looked around and smiled as he saw the team in tears. They all needed it. They had all avoided tears after Emily had left they had all accepted Hotch's stunts, and snaps without a single hesitation. Well everyone but him.

Morgan smiled he knew that he would live to see the day where his 'little sister' and Hotch were back together. He just wished that they would have gotten a little more notice on everything. Morgan knew it was wrong but he still had a resentful hatred towards Hotch. In Morgan's opinion Hotch could have done so much more, he could have watched his kids grow along side Emily. And as much as he wanted to tell Hotch that at that point he didn't deserve it all he knew that both Hotch and Emily deserved each other.

Jack looked at his parents and he knew that he did that right thing that everything was going to be all right. He knew that Spencer would eventually adapt. Elaina was still too young. His only real worry was his brother, David he had always had a silent animosity towards Hotch and Jack. Jack wasn't sure why but he knew that David and him would more likely end up in a fight he just prayed that his mom wouldn't have to watch.

Spencer wasn't sure what he was meant to do in that case. He didn't remember any of the team members and his mother was crying. His mother was _crying. _Something he had never seen, he had seen her, happy, energetic, sarcastic, worried, disappointed, pissed off, and sad, but never to the extent of her in tears. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything, so all he did was continue to fidget with his hair.

Elaina wasn't sure if she was supposed to do something. She had never seen mommy crying and now daddy was crying too. It was weird for her. Elaina looked up at Spencer only to see him fidgeting with his black hair and looking down nonchalantly.

Emily finally separated from Hotch only to see his hazel eyes red from crying and his lips in a perfect two dimple smile. Her smile. The smile he always saved to share with her.

Hotch's lips softly met Emily's it wasn't a lustful kiss it was pure and sweet, much like their first one, the kiss that had started everything for them.

Hotch rested his forehead against hers and finally uttered the first word between them, "Emily." HE said it as if he had just been answered a prayer which he had.

Emily sobbed as a smile played on her flushed face. "Oh my god… Aaron. I… I love you so much… I missed you."

Thos words just brought more tears to Hotch's eyes as he said, "I love you too. I'm so sorry."

"NO!" Emily interrupted, "Don't… not know." Emily didn't want Hotch to feel guilty and she didn't want the moment to get ruined. It was perfect as it could be.

Emily looked around to see her family all in the verge of tears or in tears. She smiled at her best friend the blonde media liaison. As much as Emily didn't want to she pulled out of Hotch's arms as JJ got up and ran to hug her best friend.

"I missed you, Em." JJ said, she had always considered a sister and when she left JJ had been heartbroken it had brought back memories of her sister.

"So have I." Emily said and as she looked around she chuckled and said, "I missed you all so much, you have no idea how missed all the little things, such as being called 'Emily'.

The team chuckled and all got up to hug there friend they had all missed so much.

David and Vanessa had gone out to get ice cream after all ice cream was always better when it was cold. They both had purposely avoided the subject. It was something that they both didn't want to touch yet. They knew that the moment they talked about it then it would be to real.

David could be all he wanted to be, an ass, a jerk, a sexist guy but he was sweet. He had bought Vanessa a single white rose. When she was in getting napkins.

David saw her walking out and he lowered his hand with the rose to his lap.

"Hey." David said as she sat down.

"Hi?" Vanessa said with a giggle because he was saying greeting her after a few seconds.

"Do you want to tell them?" David asked being direct and too the point.

"Who?" Vanessa asked nibbling on her ice cream cone.

"My mom, my siblings, your brother… your dad." David answered looking at her with his big hazel looking eyes.

He looked a lot like Hotch, just much paler. Vanessa was a light skin tone with a hazel looking hair and big, ocean blue eyes. Eyes that know had tears rising in them.

If there was one thing that David hated, loathe, was to see a girl cry and worse if he had anything to with it.

"I… I don't know." She said as she looked down at her ice cream cone. She had completely lost her appetite. "Do you want to?"

"Not really. Especially not know. My stupid brother is in town." David said leaning back in his chair nonchalantly.

"Why don't you get along with him?" Vanessa asked as she looked up at her eight month boyfriend. Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know a lot about him and he didn't know a lot about her. They both where private people but it seemed fit that they get to know each other now.

"I…" David had been asked that before and his simple answer had always been 'I just don't' and then change the subject but he knew that know he would have to actually say why. "He and I are very different from simple things to views on life, love… politics everything."

"A lot of siblings don't get along because of things like that." Vanessa tried to understand

"I know it's just… we can't stand the views the other has. An example is… He is smart, it was honor to get into Harvard but he did. He's studying Criminal Justice. He wants to work for the FBI… I'm smart I have decent grades I would prefer something simpler for a college such as UC Berkley… UCLA, Davis all that… but I would prefer something like an investor... owner of a company or a politician." David tried to explain.

"You and him are the only ones that don't get along? I mean like… everyone gets along with each other?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah it's really only Jack and I who don't get along" David rephrased.

"What about…?" Vanessa drifted of not wanting to actually ask, since not one since she knew him had he mentioned it. It was like a sacred subject that no one mentioned.

"What?" David asked and noticing that she was looking down again and that she shook his head he said, "Just ask… I promise I'll answer anything."

"Anything?" Vanessa asked and as he nodded she asked nervously; "What about… your dad? Whatever happened to him?

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you guys think? There will be a lot more emotion and angst coming up so please review!  
**


	14. Kids

**So i hope i still have some readers... i got a review saying that this was a bit too unrealistic... and I'm sorry about that. This is a story i wrote for myself really. So I'm sorry if some of you haven't liked it. Thank you for telling me but this doesn't mean i will stop writing. I know you never meant for that and i truly thank you because you could have said it disrespectfully but you didn't you said it politely thank you. Sorry I'm writing it here but its for everyone but specially for the anonymous reviewer.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Same Mistake**

_**Kids**_

David was frozen he knew that at this point the whole be secretive and shutting her out was not going to work. They actually had to get to know each other on a serious base if they were ever going to raise a kid together. But he also knew that he wasn't allowed to say anything.

After all they had a façade about what had happened. But it suddenly felt wrong to lie… to her. David looked down at his feet and played the greatest acting role of his life as he said, "He died… I don't like to talk about it."

Vanessa felt horrible the moment he said that, maybe she shouldn't have brought it up. "I'm sorry; I know how you feel…" If David was going to be honest then so would she, "My mom died… when I was eight… Jacob was thirteen and James was only two. How old were you?"

David froze, _shit, _ he cursed she hadn't dropped it like he had hoped. Instead she told him something that made him feel like a complete ass. She was acting different she was being nice and was actually confessing herself to him and all he was going to do was say lie after lie after lie.

David looked up and saw that her eyes were on his and that she actually looked innocent to the world. "I was five… I don't really have any memories maybe that's why it doesn't matter s much."

"Of course it matters… what do you know about him?" Vanessa asked

"Not much… he was a …. Prosecutor …" Good thing he remembered, "I don't know much." David avoided more details.

"It's always good to have them in your memory." Vanessa smiled and reached over and placed her hand on top of his. David looked up surprised, this was a whole new side to his girlfriend.

David and Vanessa had always been known for the being the _badass _couple. The cute football quarterback and cute pitcher of the girls softball team…. and both of them being the two most 'popular' people around school. Who didn't know them?

In many ways they were the same; spoiled, selfish, arrogant, athletic, demanding, and possessive. So for both of them to being opening up to each other was a shock to them.

David looked to the side and rolled his eyes; _god why wouldn't she just drop it, _he thought. "Let's talk about this another day… how about we both go home and change and I'll meet you at _AMC_?"

"_AMC_ at the mall?" Vanessa asked

"Yeah how about in an hour I'll see if my mom lends me her car." David smiled

"Kay, see you then." Vanessa said as they both leaned in a for a kiss that was everything but romantic.

"See you then." David said as he headed the opposite direction.

The only bad part about having to go home and change from the uniform was going to be that he would have to see annoying Jack. But he promised… David had promised Emily that he wouldn't fight with Jack again.

The problem with Jack and him was that they were way to different and they both wanted things there way that and that he always found a way to bring… _him_ up in a conversation. And if there was someone that got on his nerves more than Jack it was…_him._

* * *

After some small talk around the team and Emily about each other and things that no one cared about but everyone was still trying to avoid the topics at hand.

Hotch decided that if he had waited so long to be there with his family he wasn't going to wait for anything else.

Hotch looked down at his kids, _his_ kids. Elaina he had all ready hugged and greeted her. He couldn't believe how big she was. Last time he had seen her he had held her in his arms. She had been so tiny so perfect his little girl… and his sons. There were his little boys… all grown up. Jack looked so much like Hailey physically. The almost completely; blond hair his nose and most of his features were Hailey's… except he looked to serious… too much like him. Hotch knew that, being serious was not the best except at a young age. And Jason – Spencer… he looked so grown up. He looked really lost. At least he didn't see anger… That had always been his worst nightmare… one of his kids or Emily deeply hating him.

Hotch walked over to Jack and his son immediately went for a hug. It was different though… distant but at the same time he was really happy. As Jack pulled way he looked over to Spencer and Hotch got the sign.

"HI… I guess… I don't really know what to say to you… last time I saw you, you were still only five." Hotch said standing in front of his son; Spencer.

"Ahhww… yeah… Hello." Spencer said turning a crimson red as he nervously extended his hand. Hotch felt his heart ache for a moment... his own son rather shake hands with him. But he really couldn't expect more could he?

Spencer was frozen in front of Hotch… not out of fear rather pity… here was a guy – Hotch, who he – Spencer really didn't remember happy to see his son and he – Spencer, didn't know what to say.

Spencer flipped his head slightly to the left to fidget once again with his hair. And then put his hands down and said, "So… what now?"

Hotch smiled at his son and knew that it was getting uncomfortable for him so sat in front of the on a coach next to Emily across from a long couch that sat; JJ, Reid, Rossi, Morgan, Spencer, Elaina and on the arm rest Jack.

Emily knew that as much as she would want Elaina to be downstairs with Hotch and everyone there was going to be some conversations that Elaina shouldn't really hear. So Emily said, "Elaina sweetie please go upstairs and play something."

Everyone looked over to Emily and saw that she was right it might all be too much for Elaina. Elaina noticed how her mommy was still sort of crying so she said nothing and went upstairs.

Spencer waited for his mom to say something about him going out to. Not, that he didn't want to be there but he really didn't feel right being there. "Mom." He called softly.

Emily knew what he was silently asking but shook her head and quietly said, "Please stay Spence."

Spencer knew that was coming so all he did was nod.

"I know it's been a while but wasn't there another one of these." Morgan joked messing up Spencer's hair in a playful matter.

Spencer smiled and once, Morgan took his hand off, he started fixing it.

"Yeah… David." Emily said trying to push out of her head what she had recently found out. She had totally forgotten about it while the whole ordeal with Hotch and everything but know the news crept up and she just wanted to cry.

David had always been the one that she had to worry more about; the broken bones, sports injuries, allergies, attitude and everything. Elaina was still too young and Jack and Spencer had been calm and never caused problems.

"Where is he?" Hotch asked, snapping Emily out of her thoughts. Hotch had been he wondering where he was. He just didn't feel with the right to ask. He wondered if he and Spencer were still identical. He remembered Derek – David had always been such a sport's fan and very athletic was he still?

"He's out with… a friend." Emily said still trying to fight the tears. A friend, a friend that David had lost his innocence to… at least she hoped it was her and only her.

"His girlfriend." Jack pitched in.

"That's nice." Hotch said not really knowing what to say… he would of said it was great and wanted to meet her but obviously Emily was hiding something and Jack seemed angry about it.

Just as Emily was going to change the subject they hear the main door being unlocked and opening.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked it and please if you can leave a review... good or bad.**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	15. David Donavan

A/N: **So i know a long time but here's the bright side i'm now offically on vacation! So enjoy! Thanks to all the reviews please keep them coming. Please Review**

**Warning: **There is some language nothing to bad still on the 'T' range but more than before.**  
**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters!**

* * *

**Same Mistake**

_**David Donavan**_

Emily felt her blood run cold; the only other people who had a key to the house were all ready inside that only left David and James, the Marshall in charge of their protection. But why would he come right then?

David opened the door trying to balance the soaking wet envelopes, as it had all ready started raining again, and the package he was trying to open with his teeth as he push open the door and put his keys in his pocket.

As he walked in he still had the package in his mouth trying to set down the envelopes on the table when he looked up to find all eyes on him.

Everyone looked at the boy that had just walked in. He was identical to Spencer physically, but they could all tell the difference.

David was wearing what looked to be a prep school uniform, yet the tie was around his neck just not tied. And his shirt was unbuttoned from the top, and his jacket was also being balanced on his arm.

David simply had a rougher look then Spencer. He also had a small scar above his right eye leading to his eyebrow that gave him a tougher look.

He looked at his brother, Spencer and saw how worried he looked then turned to Jack and saw his disapproving stare so turned to Emily and that's when she saw _him._

Hotch felt as if everything was finally how it was supposed to. His son was there. They were finally going to be a family again.

David didn't actually think he knew the people sitting around his living room until he saw _him._ _He _was just there, like nothing had happened, there like if everything were fine.

David grabbed the package from his mouth and through it to the floor as he looked at the tear strained face of his mother. Emily just looked back at him pleading him to relax with just her eyes.

Hotch got up with a huge smile on his face. He finally had his last remaining son there with him. But as soon as Hotch was in front of David, Hotch's worst nightmare came true.

As soon as Hotch was about two feet, or less, away from David, David backed away from him, until he was close to the wall.

David looked back at his mother with a disgusted and hurt look as if he had just witnessed someone murder his puppy. He looked around only to see shocked faces all looking at him, with the exception of Jack and Spencer. Jack seemed madder than ever and Spencer looked anxious.

David finally turned to Emily and said through clenched teeth, "What the hell is happening?"

Everyone in that room felt the anger through those words, Emily flinched hearing her son say them as she stood and tried to calm him down, "David, please, understand that …"

David interrupted, with anger and bile in his words, "Understand? WHAT? That you didn't tell me _shit_."

Normally Emily would have told him to watch his language but at that point she understood that he was fuming.

"David…" Emily warned

"NO!" David yelled getting back to face Hotch up closer and Jack. "I bet this was all you." David said pointing to Jack.

"Dave." Spence, his brother, tried to warn.

"You!" David barked pointing to Spencer, "Shut Up." David turned back to Jack and said, "You! Always _you!_ You always have to bring your damn daddy issues here."

"Shut your mouth, NOW!" Jack snapped also getting in David's face.

"Or, what?"

"Both of you!" Emily yelled trying to control them.

Both Jack and David stared of at each other, as if waiting for the other to back down, yet neither did.

Jack finally broke the silence, "Why don't you stop acting like an insolent little boy, grow a pair and face this reality."

David huffed as he turned with a smirk that said 'you- want -to-go- there?' David turned around only to look at Emily's face filled with guilt, and then looked back at Jack and said with the calmest voice possible, as if nothing had happened, "Me? Why should I? I'm not the one who has had 'problems' with _our_reality. I'm not the one with mental issues. But of course what else can u expect from little Jack, right? Did you finally get what you wanted? Your daddy finally came to your rescue... Hey look at it this way he can finally take you with your stupid dead mother."

The moment those words left David's mouth, the team and Emily looked horrified at the brothers.

Emily could swear she could feel tears all ready running down her face, how could one day so special have gotten so messed up?

The only thing that Jack felt at that moment was rage. Rage at his stupid insolent little brother. Jack grabbed his neck and in one quick step pinned Dave against the wall. "Listen to me you little asshole I'm done playing your little games. You thought that was funny? But no one is laughing. I'm done with you acting like some spoiled brat!"

"Jack!" Various voices called out but all were drowned out in their rage.

"Stop it! Jackson! David!" Emily called out trying to pry Jack's hands off of his brother's neck.

Jack held on to David's neck with one hand, yet David made no effort to get loose.

David simply smirked at his brother. As hard as Jack would try he could never hurt him, which only fed David's ego.

"Come on bro... Is that all you have?" David said normally.

"Don't test me right now!" Jack snapped and tightened his grip.

"Hey man, come on!" Morgan said pulling on Jack's arms along with Hotch and Rossi, as Emily still tried to release his grasp on her son.

As they pulled them apart it seemed he finally grabbed David strong enough, for David to begin squirming and coughing.

That only caused Emily to panic more and continue to pry the hands along with JJ.

Finally David felt Jack tighten his grip. David began to feel the need for air. So he finally reached to kick Jack, but as Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi moved Jack out of the way. Causing David to have no way out of his brother's grip.

David did the only thing he could do, he grabbed his brother's wrists and with all his force tried to pry the hands but they slipped.

"Jack please! Let go!" Emily finally began begging, as her tears finally fell, and she heard David gasp for air.

Jack let go as soon as he too heard his brothers gasp.

As soon as he let go David dropped to the floor with Emily and JJ both trying to make sure he was fine, as all the men tried to keep Jack close and away.

David pushed away both Emily's and JJ's helping hands as he got up and walked over to Jack.

"Go to hell Jack, you, your damn father, and your good for nothing mother." David said

"That's enough!" Emily yelled as the men held Jack back. "David I would have accepted any insult towards me but you are messing with something sacred, the memory of a good women, and the mother of you brother."

"He's not my brother. You're my mother and he is NOT your son. And my father died a long time ago." David finished of glaring at Hotch.

Hotch felt as if everything he once feared was coming true. His own son told him that he considered him dead.

"That's enough!" Emily snapped, "David, apologize and go upstairs we'll talk later. Once you've cooled down."

"No!" David flatly said

"No?" Emily asked, David had been everything but defiant; to her at least.

"I have somewhere to be." David said, "And to be honest I don't want to stand by and watch you all play happy family."

"David!" Emily warned

"What?" David snapped back at his mother.

Emily was frozen how could, her little boy have changed so much in one day. Or was it that she was finally realizing everything that he really went through?

"Exactly, you don't know what to say. You know what mom, you're a fucking hypocrite!" David growled

Emily's face fell. She felt her heart break how, could her son think that; her baby, her little boy.

"Every time I get into trouble or something you tell me that I should always speak the truth and talk things out... Well where is the talking? Where's the truth?" David said as he smiled and turned to the door.

"You shouldn't speak to your mom like that." Hotch pitched in, he knew he had no right but he saw Emily's pain.

"And you shouldn't be here; I guess we both have to deal with it." David answered bitterly.

"He was just trying to help." Rossi said as he felt his own anger rising, this stupid little kid had reminded him so much why he never wanted kids in the first place. Even if he was Hoch and Emily's son, he had gotten on Rossi's last nerve.

"Mind your own business." David said looking at everyone.

"We are this is our business. Now apologize to your mom." Morgan ordered angrily.

"No!" David said, "I won't apologize to anyone. I'm not the hypocrite."

"Guys just drop it." Emily said as she was composed again.

"Yeah guys." David said with an annoyance.

"Enough!" Emily screamed with much more force than before.

"Whatever." David mumbled as he walked to the door.

"You're not going anywhere." Jack said sternly. "We fix this now!"

"I don't feel like it." David growled.

"It's not about what you feel anymore. So get off your damn pedestal and stop acting like an ass who doesn't give a damn." Jack ordered.

"There's the difference between us Jack. It's not an act; you care about this dysfunctional family, I don't, you give a damn about people, I don't, you like things perfect, I don't, you care about them, I. DO. NOT." David explained.

"You don't care about anything right?" Jack accused.

"I care about _my _Elena, and _my _mother." David admitted.

"Wow than you really are an asshole to not even care about you're knocked up girlfriend." Jack bluntly accused.

* * *

A/N:** So i hope you all enjoyed that! Enjoy? not sure if its the best word but... yeah. So i hope everyone catches on to where 'David' will fit in. Well Review please, they make me type!**

**THUNDER BRAT**


	16. Donavan not Hotchner

A/N: **So i truly am sorry for the delay but here it is! Oh and thanks to all reviews and alerts i will be giving out random one shots to reviewers. Thanks and please review!**

_Warning:_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters except the Donavon brothers and little Elena.

* * *

**Same Mistake**

_**Donavon not Hotchner**_

Everything in the room was tense. Everyone felt that if they moved hell its self would set loose. Everyone was staring with horrified faces at the brothers. Emily had long ago tried to stop the tears. They were cascading down her face at rapid pace and her breathing seemed shallow.

Everything was falling apart. Her _two_ sons were fighting and yelling horrible things at each other. But she knew that if someone would react violently after what was said it would be David. And that's what she feared, she feared his anger. She was sure it would never be aimed fully on her but it would be on Jack and Hotch and that's what she feared. She feared the reactions everyone would have.

Hotch and the team stared at the boys just so confused, had it all been true?

David stared at Jack but not with the anger that was expected rather disbelieve and shame. If Jack knew it was certain Emily knew and that was the worst thing possible. David could take any punch and insult and throw it right back but when it came to his mother he was lost. Emily was the person he loved the most; he couldn't stand to see her disappointment in him. He had seen it in her eyes when he was suspended for fighting on school campus, when she got called the school for his ditching and even when he confessed to be dating Vanessa who happened to be his ex girlfriend's, Brenda, best friend and almost sister. Emily had told him that it was his life but that his actions affected others and he simply took it as a lecture, but when he saw her disappointment he regretted it all.

Now David was afraid to turn to see that same disappointment in her eyes now. He really didn't care what Hotch and his team thought but his mom, he cared about.

Jack regretted his words the moment he said them, he like David had a tendency to say things he didn't mean. But jack knew he had crossed the line, even though David had done it first it didn't make what he said any better, just as he was about to apologize that silence was broken by David's voice filled with rage and pain.

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

Jack froze he knew very well that it wouldn't be right to get into the conversation at that moment specially with all eyes on them so he tried to sooth it out, using his nickname that Emily had insisted to use in private; "Davey, just let…."

"NO! Answer me!" Dave barked out.

Emily knew where everything was going so instead tried to change everything, "David just… just leave."

David looked at her and there was that disappointment he hated so much, because he knew he deserved it. He quickly looked down and nodded she was right at that point all his energy and anger had fated and all that was left was regret and guilt, to things he had been feeling a lot lately.

"You know." David said it was statement not a question he saw it, she knew.

Emily didn't know how to react; _was he admitting it was true?_ Emily couldn't forget Spencer himself had said that he thought it was a _rumor. _High School was full of them and Emily knew them but David wasn't one to have rumors spread about him, he was more on the spreading rumors side.

"David this is neither the time nor the place, just … just leave, Davey." Emily said with tears running down her face and a sob creeping up in her chest.

David was frozen hell had broken loose and know it seemed everything was settling back all the adrenalin had left but that didn't mean he would leave it at that.

"Go to hell Jack." David said as calmly and as nonchalantly as possible. David reached for the door knob still feeling all eyes on him and added, "And I'll see you there."

David opened the door and as quickly as he could slam it behind him, leaving Emily in tears, a dumfounded BAU team and two guilty brothers.

Spencer for the first time since everything happened moved. He sat up from his own seat and without caution or any other warning got up and headed for the door.

"Where are _you _going?" Jack questioned removing his hand from rubbing his temples. Emily looked up to see a furious looking Spencer something that she had only seen a couple times. If someone knew how to control emotion better than Emily or Hotch it was Spencer.

"To find _my_ brother!" Spencer roared.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked all ready agitated from the last confrontation with David.

"It means I give a fuck!"Spencer yelled and turned to face Jack and said, "It was a _fucking _rumor. A rumor!"

"Jace." Jack tried to clam down if one of them was calm it was Spencer specially when Emily or anyone who knew called him 'Jace' it reminded him of the truth and grounded him to the moment. Unlike David who would normally lash out if called by his nickname.

"You had no right." Spencer said taking a deep breath and calming down, his voice a mere whisper. "We don't even know if it's true, it's a rumor."

"I messed up I know but I'm sorry." Jack said trying to convince himself more so then everyone else in that room.

"It's not me you have to apologize to." Spencer said reaching for the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked still a mess herself.

"Work."

"It doesn't start until six." Emily said knowing it was barely four thirty.

"I know." Spencer said and with that he was out. Out the door and it seemed everything in that room had turned to hell in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

Spencer ran. He wasn't David he couldn't do a mile in less than five minutes he was barely able to do it in ten. But he ran, ran because for once he knew he had. He had messed it all up he had involved other aspects into that damn fight he had told his mom and Jack.

They were brothers yet he betrayed the ounce of confidence David had in him. It was a sort of unwritten law that siblings would fight but at the end would do anything for each other. Yet how had it turned into three separate families, it seemed Jack was obsessed with being a Hotchner, David was to proud and arrogant to be anything but a Donavan, and then him, Spencer it seemed all he was, was a combination but he much rather preferred the idea of just being alone. He was sick of being the meaningless combination the worthless brother.

* * *

David ran. Ran to escape it all ran to set his mind free and ran as if he could out run the rain drops falling all over his hair his face and all ready clinging to his clothing.

It seemed everything had happened at the worst possible time. Everything had gone wrong. _He _was never meant to come back. _He _wasn't part of their lives. _He _had no right! How could _he _just waltz right back in and hope for him to welcome him with open arms. No, that was never going to happen. _NEVER!_

If David had anything to say in it would never happen. He would do anything but he was not going to allow his mother and sister to just go back with _Aaron Hotchner_ and his stupid team.

* * *

Emily finally gave up and took a seat as the sobs in her chest broke loose. When had she become so week? Such a failure as a mother as a women? How could she let her two sons basically try to kill each other in her own living room how could she just stand there as they screamed back and forward?

Hotch felt the same pain Emily felt, yes he didn't know David and Spencer as much as he truly wanted to but they were still his sons his kids. And it was all his fault not just had he risked their safety and well being but he had screwed everything up for them.

"Emily…" Hotch began but his own voice broke as he felt the tears trying to escape from his all ready puffy eyes.

Emily just silently shook her head. Everything was wrong and it was her fault. Her selfishness of wanting to see Hotch had caused it all. If she could have just ignored it, refused it all and let herself forget nothing would have happened. David and Jack would have bickered, when the other thing came up, Emily couldn't even say it, they would have fought but never this bad, never this bad.

* * *

Spencer finally reached the track. Spencer was dripping wet from the rain and his hair was all over the place but for that moment he didn't care. And he was tried as hell, and it was only about two blocks away.

He saw David he was running, sprinting, as if he could out run the memories the pain. David had taken of his shirt and was simply running in black P.E shorts that he usually wore under his pants and a white undershirt that was all ready transparent due to the rain, letting the rain expose David's hard earned reward for all his exercises, a toned stomach and chest.

In those first few seconds David finished of his lap, David only knew what lap number it was, and looked up to see his brother.

And for a brief moment David felt as if he had to beat him to a pulp. After all who else could have said something? Who else?

"I'm sorry." Spencer said walking down the first few steps to get to the foam ground of the track, a track that was behind their favorite park when they were kids and still was. Spencer and David had found the park in one of their, 'Explorations' when they were barely six. Ever since then Spencer knew David went there to run to forget before it would be a couple laps and he would be wiped but know it seemed like he had to push his body to the edge just like his emotions were.

"Why did you tell them?" David asked calmly as his body still relaxed as he tried breathing some more.

"I…" In truth Spencer wasn't sure why he told them. Why didn't he keep his stupid mouth quiet? Deep down he knew why, he wanted to help David he wanted to be there for his brother and he wanted his mom and Jack to be there as well. But David would either laugh in his face for saying that or punch him so he rather said, "I don't know… I'm truly sorry."

David didn't know what to say. He could be anything people said and asshole, a dick, a jackass anything but not a liar. He wasn't going to tell Spencer it was all right when there was still a part in him that wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. So he began to walk back to his lane.

"Wait… hold on." Spencer called; still tired from the block he had to run.

"Why?" David snapped back, "So we can talk? About what? Me knocking Vanessa up or our own father coming back?"

"Dave." Spencer tried to reason, so it was true. "I know your mad and this must be a horrible time for Hotchn… our da… for him to come back I know. But please. Just try to think about it with a clear head. I know you've always been mad at him and at Jack for always mentioning him but please, understand that you're hurting our mom and Elena and even Jack."

"Thank you Doctor Phil." David said sarcastically.

"I mean it. Even if we don't want to he is our father. We're alive, thanks to him. And even if he hasn't been there he loves us…" Spencer had no idea why he felt like protecting Hotch but he knew it was the right thing.

"I'm not his son." David interrupted. "The last thing on this world I want to be is a Hotchner. He can go to hell right along Jack and you to if you decided to keep playing Doctor Phil." David snarled at Spencer leaving him dumfounded for a moment.

David took advantage of that moment and ran. He wasn't done. And know he had many more things to think about. Could it be true? What if he came back to stay? What would he think about Nessa? He shouldn't care, yet there David was caring what Hotch and the team would think, he all ready made an ass of himself.

* * *

A/N:** Thank you so much for reading and please review! It makes my day! :D**

**THUNDER BRAT  
**


	17. Realization

**Authors (very long) Note: **Yes this is an update. I know it's been two years since I updated this and honestly I had no idea it had been this long, I kept telling myself I would get to it and I would get to it and the truth is, I even stopped watching the show as of the second departure of Emily Prentiss, the show lost most of its appeal to me. That being said, I owe myself the opportunity to finish this. This will be finished I don't know when, I hope soon, but there is a huge difference from when I began writing fanfiction to now, I was freshman than and now I'm a senior (High School), which means I don't have as much time as I did before, not that I obviously did before. So I'm done promising updates on a regular basis the truth is I could post another three chapters tonight, tomorrow or I won't until next month. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, well if there's anybody reading this. I am sorry, I hope some people are still interested, if not it's fine, I understand my mistake in promising and update that never came, and I could always just finish this on my own, if it bothers anybody. (: Again I'm sorry and I hope, if anybody is reading this, you enjoy.

By the way, if you are reading this, you might want a refresher to previous chapters there are clues in those ;)

* * *

**Same Mistake**

**Realization**

The tears had stopped flowing long ago. Anger now took the place of the sorrow that had filled her, at hearing her children speak in such a distant uncaring way to each other. She sat there, motionless as if moving would rupture the tense and silent room, inhabited by all the people she had longed to see for so long.

Emily took a deep breath and stood up.

As if on a ripple effect everyone turned to her, all of which were afraid to meet each other's gazes knowing full well that their plan was had caused she a scene.

"Mom, I'm…"

"Stop. Please just stop Jack." Emily interrupted unable to look at her husband's or her friend's faces. "I don't think this was a good idea. I think…" She slowly stopped and began to walk away from those near her. "I think we should forget this happened…"

"I agree!" Jack began excited. "It was just a fight and I'm truly sorry for my actions and I know once David and dad can talk, David will unders…"

"No, Jack. I mean I think this plan isn't working. I think I was stupid to have agreed to this especially so soon. It's been ten years. Ten years! How could we have expected everyone to just jump on board this idea?" Emily began walking over to the boy she had grown to love as her own flesh and blood. She gently placed her hand over his cheek and continued, "I love that you care so much… I love that you've never given up, even when it felt like I had. This was… this could have been the most beautiful plan ever. But, life isn't a story Jack." She allowed her hand to slip off her son as she turned to the man she had sworn to love to the last of her days. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…. I was stupid and naïve in believing this could work. We rushed into this and I know asking you," Emily looked around to all her former coworkers, all of which were now standing. "all of you, to leave after what just happened is presumptuous…"

"But it needs to happen." Hotch finished looking down at the woman who he dreamt of every night, the woman who he wanted to hold onto and never let.

* * *

"You know, you shouldn't run so much."

The voice from behind the bushes stopped David. Spencer had long left, perhaps it was his actions that pushed his brother away or perhaps it was the fact that Spencer too needed to process the day's events and he was just used to solving his problems alone, rather than on a track like him. He was still far away from the man covered in a black hoodie, his voice barely audible, but David walked towards him. "Who are you?"

"I live around the area, closer to the campus then I'd like if I do say so myself." He said chuckling at his own reference and walked out of the bushes toward a bench around the outside of the track.

"What do you want?" David asked confused as to why a stranger had stopped him.

"Nothing," He said putting his hands up as if surrendering, "just walking by and saw you running for a while. It's raining, be careful kid you could get sick."

David stopped, he was still agitated from his encounter with his brother, he was being paranoid by being so hostile to the man. "Sorry… I didn't mean to be so rude. David." He finished extending his hand. "Nice to meet you David." The man in the black hood responded as he stood up. "I should really get out of the rain." And without even finishing his sentence he began to walk away leaving David alone once more.

David watched as the man walked away, not knowing what to make of the weird interaction. Whatever that had been, David felt as if he could once again breathe, as if for a second everything stopped speeding through his head at a thousand miles per hour.

* * *

"Woah, woah, Aaron, Emily. Listen I understand what just happened was… well disturbing, but we can work around it. This can work…" David Rossi began knowing full well how pressuring guilt could be.

"Agent Rossi is right." Jack said stepping in, knowing his actions were part of the reason why both of his parents were opting for goodbye. "Mom, we can't just go back. Not now. Elaina just met dad, he deserves to watch her ballot recitals, her playing in the park, her laughing… he deserves to watch her grow up. And well she deserves to have a dad too, so they can go on those camping trips you hate, so she has a dad to threaten her prom date she deserves to have a dad to watch out for her. You…you deserve to have dad back in your life. Mom I messed up, I know. I promised I would behave around Dave and I should have mostly knowing that he had no idea and… and I'm sorry. But please, please mom, you can't just let this all be for nothing. Dad?"

"Jack, you did an amazing thing. Emily is right you are amazing for not giving up on this happening. And trust me this gives me all the motivation I need to find Richards and put an end to all of this. And then… well then we can work on something. But this, this wasn't the time for me to show up." Hotch said embracing his eldest son, who he couldn't believe had grown so much.

* * *

David sighed as he let his body relax, he had messed up. He had_ really_ messed up. What would Hotchner think of him? Worse what would he think of his mom, it wasn't her fault him and Jack didn't get along, but what if he blamed her? God! He had screwed up. And he needed to talk to his mom about Nessa. He needed to explain what he could.

He looked down at his watch and saw the blinking 9:00 pm, somehow he had been running and sitting in one place for over three hours. His mom would be worried sick. He reached for his pocket, in his discarded school pants, only to find that his cell phone wasn't there. He must have left it at home when he was trying to open the package that came in the mail.

David grabbed the pile of soaked clothing and opted for putting them over his already soaked shorts and under shirt. As he picked up his dress shirt, a small lollipop tumbled down.

That was odd; he didn't have any candy on him that he knew of. He picked up the candy and launched it to the nearest trash can, he wasn't one for sweets and it was seeped through with rain water.

David knew it was time to face his mother and Hotchner's team as awkward and undesired as it would be. As he exited the track, he turned just in time to see what looked like a black bundle move among the bushes. He ignored it, hoping it wasn't a stray that would follow him home, further ignoring the light coming from the bush.

* * *

**Authors Note (Again):** Hope you enjoyed. Please review/favorite/follow (:


End file.
